Honourable
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: What if Kurt hadn't dissolved the partnership? What if the partnership led to something more than either Kurt or Sam could have comprehended? Season 2 AU Rewrite. No Blaine.
1. Duets

**Honourable**

 **I feel like I need to explain something about this story: this will follow the events of canon, almost, as every chapter is an episode. Also, quite a lot of dialogue from the show will be used, sometimes with minor changes. The story will have several AU plot points, including the omission of Blaine as well as other changes that impact Hevans. While Kurt and Sam are the key characters in this story and my AU brain loves the idea of Kurtana best friendship as my readers probably know, I am trying to stick to canon a little bit. This will result in Mercedes being a bigger part in the story that she usually is in my writing. Obviously, Sam will not date her, Quinn, Santana or Brittany. I don't plan on having Kurt and Sam break up at all in this story. They will have their big fights like every couple does, but they're mostly solid. That being said: On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a long time, but I feel like it is due with this story. I Do Not Own Glee, as much as I would** _ **love**_ **to so I could have saved it back when it went slightly downhill. But nope, ownership belongs to RIB and Fox (I think).**

 **One more thing! This story is in third person but mainly from Kurt's perspective with some deference and his thoughts will be written in** _ **italics**_ **.**

Chapter 1- Duets

Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard the words "Puck's in juvie" and bit back a harsh laugh that did not express even the smallest modicum of sympathy for the boy. He agreed with Tina. It really was only a matter of time. He was definitely surprised that only Quinn expressed some kind of emotion regarding his wellbeing, or perhaps Kurt was confusing it with curiosity about Puck's latest act of criminality. Either way, Brittany's loud laugh told him that nobody else really cared. While that kind of sad, Puck still had not come to Kurt privately to atone for the hell he was put through at his behalf. It was not particularly imperative that he do so, but Kurt would have appreciated some kind of remorse from the boy. On many occasions, Kurt had come to the conclusion that Puck was not remorseful, only stopped the bullying to cease the wrath of the other Glee Club members. Kurt was an original member and he was well liked within the group. He was safe in there, just like he had planned.

Rachel muttered something to herself about "a twelfth member for Glee Club" and how she "dated a criminal" and "what would Barbra think of her now?" but Kurt honestly did not have the patience to care about Rachel's trivial issues.

The bullying was escalating and nobody was doing anything to stop it. It wasn't like he could handle it on his own. Physical violence was not an option, telling an adult was out of the equation. All he could do was fight back with words, the safety blanket which he know better than most how to manoeuvre.

When Mr. Schuester began to talk about a twelfth member, Kurt put more attention towards his nailbeds and how they needed emergency treatment. He mentally planned a manicure and skin treatment sleepover with Mercedes and Tina.

"Hello, I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," a voice broke the silence in the choir room and Kurt's head snapped itself up.

Stood in front of him was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Standing at about 6 feet and 1 inch, Sam Evans had literally taken Kurt's breath away in the space of one second. His eyes darted to Sam's hair, blonde and obviously originating from a bottle, and smirked to himself. _Is Sam Evans on Team Gay? That hair seems to suggest so, but I really must cease searching for a stereotype. It is absurd for me to think that I will actually find another gay guy at this school, and more so one who is willing to brave the storm and come out._

He saw how Sam's jeans clung to his legs and sensed the strong legs that lay beneath them, equating that to him having athlete status. _A gay jock? Seriously, Kurt? You're still hoping for a gay jock? Let this go immediately._

He noticed how Sam's jacket wrapped itself around some large biceps and Kurt had no doubt about the beauty of the rippling abs underneath his white shirt. Whilst he tried not to positively drool all over his Armani jeans, Santana spat a cruel comment about him having no game. _FYI Santana, Sam Evans had managed to make me entertain about seventy sexual thoughts of both of us in my head just through walking into a room and saying one sentence. The boy has some serious game._

Kurt shrugged and went back to thinking about Sam in a lot of different positions.

Sam scanned the Glee Club for faces that he had seen around school. He noticed the guys on the football team and the Cheerios that he knew but he had not really recognised anybody else. Then his eyes fell on the boy that sat next to a black girl and an empty seat and he gasped slightly, unaware that he was still standing at the centre of the room, eyes trained on this magnificent boy.

His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so. It was delicate and there was no a blemish to be found. Sam longed to press his lips to it, to leave his mark upon the clear surface, which was undoubtedly extremely soft. When the boy looked up at him, possibly noticing his ogling, Sam was looking straight into a beautiful set of eyes, shimmering from the light in the room. Sam noticed how expressive they were but that they also contained pain and sadness. Sam felt a tug in his heart and wanted to change that. He didn't even know the boy's name and suddenly he was wanting to be the Prince Charming of his life. If his physical beauty matched his emotional truth, Sam was going to fall for him and nothing could stop him.

As he felt Mr. Schuester place a hand on his back, he took that as a polite cue to take a seat. Sam nodded and headed straight for the neglected seat next to the angel of the room.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he realised that Sam was a) staring at him and b) coming to sit in the empty seat next to him. Smiling brightly at the boy as he sat down, he tuned out Mr. Schuester and how he was probably droning on about it being _Journey Week_ in Glee Club this week. Kurt could not bring himself to care for his eyes never left Sam's mesmerising green eyes. The depth of them amazed Kurt; he had never really expressed much interest in people's eyes, but Sam Evans had eyes to put everybody else's to shame.

"Hello, I'm Sam Evans, but you probably knew that," Sam spoke softly, stretching out his hand expectantly.

"K-Kurt Hummel. Welcome to the New Directions," he replied, struggling to vocalise his thoughts when his heart was hammering at such a rapid pace. He took Sam's hand and shook it briefly, noticing the callouses on his fingers. _Guitar. Definitely guitar. Oh wow, a guitar player._

Sam, however, noticed how smooth Kurt's hands were. A correct use of good moisturiser must have been a factor and Sam never wanted to let go of Kurt, but common courtesy meant that he had to.

"Thanks," Sam whispered back. He was about to say more, but Mr. Schuester had pierced their conversational bubble with a stern glare as he rabbited on about the assignment for the week.

"I want you to pair up and come up with a duet and present it to the group. Now there is an even number and everybody had to compete..."

"Mr Schuester! Since there are only eleven of us as you failed to mention, I suggest that I sing an additional duet with the person that does not have a partner," Rachel rasped. Will thought about it and nodded reluctantly. At that gesture, everybody's eyes darted around the room to find a partner before they were forced to work with the insufferable Rachel Berry.

"…Since you all loved the Defying Gravity diva off…"

Kurt glared at the man for making him and everybody else think of that horrid day. Rolling his eyes, he continued to pay attention.

"…I'm making this a competition."

"What does the winner get?" Mike asked immediately. Everybody else nodded along.

"Dinner for two. On me. At Breadstix!"

The room went crazy for Breadstix, particularly Tina and Santana.

"What the hell is Breadstix?" Sam asked Kurt, mostly just for an excuse to talk to him. Still, he had absolutely no idea what Breadstix was.

"It's Lima's most popular restaurant. Ideally, I would avoid dining at the place considering the breadsticks there are made from some kind of stale ingredient, but it's the closest venue for a dinner out. Plus, they are legally forbidden to stop bringing you breadsticks," Kurt explained, smiling. He really wanted to do the Duet with Sam.

"Sounds…interesting."

"So pair up now!" Mr Schuester enthused and the group began to move. Immediately, Mercedes vacated her seat. Kurt was a little offended that she didn't try to be his partner, but she may have sensed that Kurt wanted to sing with Sam and didn't want Sam to think that he wanted to be partners with Mercedes.

"Kurt, I was wondering, do you want to be my duet partner?"

Kurt was surprised at Sam's bluntness, but did not dislike it. "I would be honoured, Sam. I'll show you the best that _New Directions_ has to offer.

"I don't doubt that," Sam replied, nodding. They were both so infatuated that neither of them saw Finn glaring daggers at them from across the room. His voice penetrated their safe bubble of partnership.

"Sam, I think that you should sing with Quinn for this assignment. You know, so that nobody gets the wrong idea about you and Kurt."

Kurt's eyes flickered with rage and sadness and bit his lip, but Sam shook his head fiercely.

"I have picked my partner, Finn, and I intend to honour that agreement. Quinn, I'm sure that you are great singer and lovely girl, but I have chosen to sing with Kurt, no disrespect to you."

Quinn shook her head, frowning at Finn.

"Finn, I know that I'm new here and all, and that maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but I think that was incredibly rude of you to say. I don't care what people might think about Kurt and I. It's just hearsay. As long as I know the truth, outside forces don't matter to me."

Kurt's eyes glistened with a newfound respect for Sam Evans and elation that somebody else finally noticed Finn's latent homophobia.

When Mr Schuester dismissed them, Rachel held Finn behind, lecturing him about what he had said to Sam. Finn whispered something that Kurt could not hear, because he was already out of the room, walking with Sam.

Sam stopped at his locker and Kurt smiled as he opened the door, revealing pictures of comic book characters and a few of his family.

"Thank you for having my back in there, Sam. Nobody ever really has before, so it means a lot considering you barely even know me."

Sam frowned. "It's no problem, I was defending me too." He winked and Kurt blushed slightly.

Kurt smirked. "Are you just going to ignore the label of chivalry I just bestowed upon you?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"On whether you will accept my dinner invitation to discuss our competition-winning duet," Sam elaborated and Kurt smiled widely. _Oh yeah. Sam Evans is a keeper. Wait, is this him asking me out? Oh God, this is happening so quickly and I don't mind the spontaneity for once in my life._

"I will accept."

"Then I'm totally the most chivalrous person in the land," Sam chuckled. "Shall we exchange numbers?"

Kurt nodded and they did. _I love how forward he is. He definitely wastes no time at all._

* * *

That night, Kurt was preliminarily picking an outfit for his and Sam's dinner plans whilst mentally scrolling through his iTunes collection to find a suitable duet. _The more romantic songs couldn't hurt. Maybe acting through the song might give us an avenue to explore an actual romance? It's just a thought._

A knock at his door startled him slightly. "Come in."

Finn appeared at his doorway. Kurt scowled. He _really_ didn't want to talk to Finn at this present moment in time.

"You need to back out of the duet with Sam."

"And why should I do that?" If Finn wanted to play, Kurt would _play_ and _win_.

"You can't do this to him!"

"Okay, that did not answer my question whatsoever. If you're going to ask me not to do something, at least give me a reason," Kurt volleyed. Finn never really could match his level of verbal sparring.

"Kurt, if he sings with you, you're painting a bull's eye on his back," Finn argued. Kurt shook his head.

"Once again your closeted homophobia seeps to the surface like the contents of a cracked cesspool," Kurt said, rather proud of that one. _Oh the things I come up with on the fly…_

"Don't give me that. Look, I know I shouldn't have used that word in your basement, but it's not like you were innocent. I really like you, Kurt. But the fact of the matter is, the way you were all over me last year? If I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order."

Kurt stopped short for a moment. _What? Is he calling me a stalker? Is that really what he thought of me having a confused little crush that I massively confused with some kind of twisted hero worship? Wow, that hurts a lot._

"Way to pretend you're okay with me being gay, Finn. But you need to learn that I have absolutely no interest in you anymore. I don't even like you as a person after that comment. Kindly vacate my space, _homophobe_."

"That's not fair, dude. I don't care that you're gay. I care that you don't understand that no means no."

Kurt was seething. "What the actual _fuck?!_ You're calling me the non-physical equivalent of a fucking _rapist_? All I did was have a crush on you, Finn! It's not illegal you know. Sure, maybe my intentions weren't always innocent, but you never actually said the word 'no' to me. You just skipped that part and called me a fag, hoping I would get the message! How _dare_ you come into my room and call me a rapist? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Get out!"

Finn wasn't done. "If you sing with him, then you don't give a damn about any of us. If you sing with him, I guarantee that he will take so much crap within a week that he'll _have_ to quit Glee Club. Your call, dude." Finn went to leave, but Kurt would not let him have the last word.

"Suddenly it's more about Glee Club than it is about me? Remember the time you chose football over Glee Club last year? Where was your concern then? And just a reminder: nobody else is even going to see these duets. How is anyone going to know that Sam sang with me? Remember, he asked _me_. I only accepted!"

"And accepted his dinner invitation," Finn continued.

"How do you know about _that_? That aside, again, he asked me. I said yes. If you want to harass somebody about this, I'm not that guy. I'm saying 'no', Finn. Do you understand that or do I have to insult your entire existence before taking out a restraining order?"

Finn sighed and shook his head. "How did you get Sam to ask you? What did you do? Did you bribe him or blackmail him?"

 _What a moron._ "Have you ever thought that Sam might actually have an interest in me? That _Sam_ might be gay? Instead of putting everything on me, why don't you get it past your thick skull and realise that it takes two people to make plans, Finn. I'm not the one instigating this! Sam is chasing _me_ , Finn. And I'm going to let him. You know why? Because it feels fucking nice to have a guy be on my side for a change!"

With that, Finn growled and left the room, seeing Kurt's rage level increase to heights that he had rarely seen before, not even during or after the basement incident.

But Finn was not done yet. He liked Sam and wanted him to stay in Glee Club. He wouldn't have Kurt being the one to drive him out. He didn't think that Sam was as patient as he had been to Kurt last year. Sam definitely needed to be educated.

* * *

Finn knew that he would find Sam in the locker room. With just a towel wrapped around his waist, Sam frowned. "What's up, Finn?"

"You can't sing with him."

"Not this again. Look, I want to sing with Kurt, Finn. We've decided and that's that. You can't do anything about this. Last night, Kurt sent me 60 MP3 files of him singing and I was blown away. Kurt is amazing."

Sam remembered the covers Kurt had done and had called him straight away to tell him how amazing he was. Kurt had definitely appreciated that. Sam was _so_ in there. #

"This isn't about how good Kurt is. This is about you. Being in Glee Club is like…walking down the double yellow lines of a highway. If you're even a little of course, you're going to get crushed."

"So being gay is off course to you?" Sam challenged. Finn eyed him.

"You don't understand, Sam. Kurt can be persistent with his advances. If you tell him no, he doesn't tend to listen," Finn whispered.

"You're a fucking dick, Finn. Kurt is definitely not that guy. You're delusional."

"In this world, singing with a guy is going to get you killed."

"I gave him my word. And in my world, that's that. I'm not pulling out. I _want_ to sing with Kurt. Frankly, I don't see how the fuck this is your business. I can't talk about this."

Kurt was walking down the hall towards the bathroom to freshen up when he saw a solid mural of blue and red liquid dripping down Sam Evans' shirt and newly washed hair. He was surprised that the slushy didn't reveal the dye.

Sam stood there, shivering and confused.

"Sam! Oh my God!" Kurt turned back to the retreating jocks. "You're all going to be homeless by 24!"

"H-Hey, K-Kurt!" Sam's teeth smacked together uncontrollably.

"Come on, there's a designated slushy repair station in the girls' bathroom. They are used to the Glee Club inhabiting that space. Here, I'll get you cleaned up," Kurt spoke as he led Sam into the bathroom. Kurt pulled out the chair in front of the sink. "Hair is important, especially when it has been dyed, so I'll start with that."

Sam paled. "I don't dye my hair, Kurt."

Kurt hummed. "Okay. Whatever you say. I have three talents. My voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle. No way is that natural; but it's just between us." Kurt winked and Sam laughed.

"Your skills aren't as good as you claim they are."

Kurt sighed, knowing that he had to talk to Sam about the duet. "Sam, do you think that maybe this duet isn't a good idea?"

"What did Finn say to you?"

"Wait, he talked to you too? Asshole!"

"Do _you_ not want to do this duet?"

"Of course I do. I also know what it's like to be me at this school. It hasn't been easy Sam. People have been targeted simply for associating with me. It's a rough ride. I have no choice but to endure it. I like you and I don't want you to be tormented just for singing with me."

Sam looked both hurt and cared for at the same time. "Kurt, look. I don't care about anybody else. I don't have any other friends here. Finn claims to be my friend but, at the same time, he is patronising and narrow minded and I don't think we have anything in common."

"Do we?"

"Kurt, we have one very important thing in common," Sam sighed.

Kurt clicked on. "You…you're?"

"Gay? _Very_ much so. I'll already be a target once I come out, which I'll get around to. I don't want to hide myself here. Plus, I wouldn't be a very good suitor of yours if I insisted on hiding you away in public now would I?"

Kurt was speechless. "Suitor?"

"In case you had not already clicked in, I'm massively captivated by you. I've never been drawn to someone so much in my life. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were special. So I jumped at the chance to sing with you, to create a musical connection and an emotional one. I asked you to dinner because I hoped that would be our first date before we have our second one at Breadstix when we win. I got your number because I want you to be the person that I call when I find something funny or when I have a problem or can't sleep. You're the only person at this school who doesn't have a motive to be my friend. Kurt Hummel, I want you to be my duet partner and my boyfriend. Will you?"

Kurt was _floored_. Never had somebody cared that much about him, besides his father. Sam was being genuine and he was gay. _Kurt, open your mouth and say yes. Do it now. NOW._

"Of course I will, Sam. I think you're very special, not to mention insanely beautiful."

"I'm not," Sam muttered.

"Oh, we are not even going to _go_ there just yet. I'll make you see your beauty another time. For now, let's just get you dry. I think I have a spare shirt in my locker. You wait right here, I'll only be a minute."

Sam actually counted. He counted the seconds that Kurt wasn't around. Fifty seven seconds of loneliness.

Kurt entered once more, brandishing a polo shirt that Sam doubted would fit. He figured that it would be tight and show off his body even more though. He stripped off his shirt and reached for the polo that Kurt was holding.

Kurt's hand had gone limp at the sight of Sam's body. _I was right about those abs, because DAMN._ Sam's strong chest was complemented by his defined abs. He looked like he had just stepped out of a billboard for underwear.

"Uh…Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Abs…olutely of course I am," Kurt protested weakly, still looking at Sam's body.

"I kind of need the shirt so I can wear it. Thanks," he added when Kurt reluctantly handed it over.

Sam pulled the polo on and noticed that it covered his whole body, but his muscles made it bulge out slightly. He was more muscular than Kurt, but they were almost the same height. He did look damn good in it, he had to say. He imagined that Kurt would look even better wearing, though.

"Do try not to get that covered in grape slushy, please," Kurt commented, raising his eyebrow.

"Thank you, Kurt. For looking out for me."

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are supposed to do. Oh my _God_ , that sounds so weird. I have a boyfriend."

"And that's not about to change anytime soon. I found a nice Italian place about an hour from here for tonight, if that's okay? I wanted to take you somewhere more romantic than Breadstix."

"That sounds lovely. Shall we get to Glee Club?"

Sam nodded, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Without thinking twice about it, Kurt grasped his hand and smiled. _This feels so right._

* * *

Kurt and Sam sat in Kurt's Navigator, their dinner in their stomachs and the conversation flowing freely between them. Kurt noticed something rather odd.

"Sam, did we forget about the duet? It's tomorrow. And we don't have a song."

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth making a perfect O shape. "Wait, I think I have that covered." Sam clicked a button on his iPod, which was connecting to his car and a song began to play. Kurt instantly recognised it as one of his personal favourite duets and smiled over at the blonde controlling the music.

"It's perfect."

"I thought so. We'll sing the hell out of this. Let's do a practice run?"

Kurt nodded and the two began to sing the song playing and they knew that they stood a good chance of winning. Mercedes and Santana's performance of _River Deep, Mountain High_ was wonderful, but they lacked the chemistry needed to pull off the duet. Their voices melded together beautifully, but they weren't really showing enormous amounts of respect or civility towards each other. Kurt reckoned that that was Santana's doing. _I don't even think that she likes Mercedes at all. Remember 'The Boy Is Mine'?_

After they sang the song a few times, they smiled.

"We're so going to win this," Sam smiled confidently.

* * *

Mr. Schuester grinned as Mike and Tina finished their duet of _Sing!_ Mike's voice wasn't wonderful, but it would suffice with training for a solo in a group number.

"Next up we have Kurt and Sam!"

Sam led Kurt to the floor and smiled at the group. "I just want to say that I've really enjoyed my first week in Glee Club and that I could not have asked for a better partner."

The music began and Kurt opened his mouth to sing, feeling somewhat more confident in Sam's presence. As he started the opening choreography, the lyrics began too.

" _Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you"_

Rachel beamed as she recognised the song and thought the two made a cute, hot, couple. Finn sulked as he watched the two move around each other. Kurt sang the hell out of the verse and he wondered how their voices would blend together.

Sam spun Kurt around romantically as he finished the verse before Sam stepped in.

" _Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you"_

Sam stood behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him as they sang the next part together, Kurt taking the higher harmony.

" _I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat"

They stepped apart slightly and faced each other.

" _You'll be my King and I'll be your castle,"_ Kurt sang clearly, sounding rather amazing, Rachel thought.

Sam smiled lovingly. _"No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat."_

Mike didn't understand those lyrics, but thought they might have been somewhat offensive to Kurt.

As the pair stepped together again, they began to sing together once more

" _I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life_

 _I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is"_

Kurt thought about those lyrics and how true they were to him. He had longed for male companionship and even a boyfriend to boot. He had gotten both in Sam Evans and was massively grateful that the boy had joined Glee Club and had the courage to ask him out.

Then the two began to sing different lyrics at the same time, making a beautiful mixture of sounds that delighted everybody's ears. Will was surprised at how good they both were and how he had underestimated Kurt a lot.

" _So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, when you're worn out and tired. When your heart has expired,"_ Sam sang softly while Kurt used his higher register to deliver his lines simultaneously.

" _If you're cold and you're lonely and you've got one nickel only. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you."_

They both sang the concluding lines as they held each other's hands and looked deeply into the other's eyes.

" _Oh lover, I'll cover you. Yeah. Oh lover, I'll cover you…"_

They held the final note together in a perfect harmony and the club exploded with applause. They knew they were good and deserved the applause if not the victory.

True to her word, Rachel had sang with Quinn, a lovely duet version of _One Fine Wire_ by Colbie Caillat. Artie and Brittany had surprised everyone with a great rendition of Michael Jackson's _Bad_ which Kurt had very much enjoyed. The fact that the two were dating now was a shock to the system but kind of cute.

After everyone had placed their vote, having been required to write their name at the top of their slip and were unable to vote for themselves (Kurt voted for Artie and Brittany and Sam voted for Mercedes and Santana), Will delivered the verdict.

"Taking the dinner for two at Breadstix is…KURT AND SAM!"

The two cheered and took their coupon.

Kurt noticed something and said it aloud to Sam once the applause had died down. "We should've waited to go on our date until it was free."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't really want Mr. Schuester to pay for our first date." Sam leaned down and captured Kurt's lips in his own, sealing their duet with a kiss. Kurt was taken aback by the kiss, but welcomed it very much. He ignored the catcalls from the rest of the Glee Club, minus Finn and reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"Well, that was new."

* * *

 **Author's Note: In case you haven't read my PLL/Glee crossover 'The Six Dolls' (which you totally should omg) and missed the announcement, there is a method to my sudden influx of new stories.**

 **I have planned a lot of stories (you can see them all on my profile) and I intend to write and post the first chapter of each. Then, I am going to finish my existing stories, so don't worry. During this, I will probably plan some more stories. Then I will update this batch of new stories until they're finished. So don't worry, my stories are not abandoned. I'm always actively thinking about them and planning them.**

 **Read and review if you liked! Suggest anything that you want to see as well and I shall make it happen! xoxo**


	2. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**So, I got a few reviews and PM's asking about the Kurt/Burt scene that I omitted in Duets. I hadn't planned to leave it out, I just forgot to include it! So, as it was requested, I will put it in this chapter somewhere! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo**

 **Also, I made Burt's conversation with Kurt a little more Kurt-sided than canon.**

 **It kinda comes with the territory I'm writing about, but this chapter contains MULTIPLE references to sex. It's not detailed enough to be Rated M, but just a quick warning.**

Chapter 2- The Rocky Horror Glee Show

* * *

Kurt sighed happily as he felt his boyfriend's lips on his head. He had pulled his chair closer to Sam's, his legs draped across the latter's and his arms were coiled around the blonde's neck. It was strange to Kurt to have to adjust to having a boyfriend, but he could not have been happier to do so.

He and Sam had stayed on the phone for hours most nights, getting to know each other and just _talking_. He was surprised with how much he and Sam had in common, given the right medium to share things about each other.

They talked about music, movies, literature and general pastimes. Sam loved country which Kurt spent his time listening to Broadway standards. Sam enjoyed science-fiction while Kurt preferred romantic comedies. Both boys loved Shakespeare though Sam had admitted that he never read it in a public setting due to this dyslexia. Kurt had sorted that had offered to tutor him in the subjects he was less comfortable with. In return, Sam decided to help Kurt with Biology, a subject that he was actually excelling in before he moved.

Their discussion was interrupted by Mr Schuester, who walked in merrily as he always did. Kurt barely bothered looking up as he could all but confirm that he would not be getting a solo this week.

"Alright, guys, listen up! I have finally decided on this year's musical! We, the New Directions, are going to be performing…wait for it… _The Rocky Horror Show!"_

Kurt frowned. _Really, Rocky Horror? It's a bit risqué, but I'm into it._

"I need some time to think about the casting some more, but I think we are going to have a very good show! Expect the list tomorrow. Now, we're going to go over some of the music featured in the show for the benefit of those of you who are not familiar."

Kurt ignored that intention because he loved the show a lot and knew a lot of the music.

"Have you seen the show, Sammy?" Kurt had never really been a massive fan of nicknames, but he wanted to give Sam one so that he could be set apart from the rest of the people in his life. Sam was special to him, already, and he wanted to honour that.

"Once, but I loved it. I never really identified with any of the characters, though."

"I'm not sure that many people do," Kurt chuckled.

Sam shook his head. "Not like that, but generally. Like I couldn't imagine myself playing any of them. What about you?"

"I don't know. I always thought that I would make a good Riff-Raff."

"What about Frank? You don't want the lead?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Well, nobody else could do it as well as you, that much I know."

Kurt scoffed. "You're my boyfriend. You have to say that or I don't bake for you."

Sam laughed. Kurt's baking was awesome. "I swear if you stop baking those brownies, I'll tell everyone about your Adam Lambert poster!"

Kurt turned red and narrowed his eyes. "You would not dare! If you did, I would quite happily take pictures of your Avatar bedsheets and hang them up outside the locker room with 'Property of Sam Evans' spray painted all over them. Anyway, Adam Lambert is a revolution."

"We're getting off track, I feel. If we're going to ignore Rachel humming the entire score of this musical, we need to be on message. Stay on message."

"I regret ever introducing you to _Parks and Recreation_ ," Kurt sighed.

"It's the single greatest thing that ever happened to me and you know it. So, role predictions!"

Kurt hummed. "Rachel as Janet, Brittany as Columbia, Santana as Magenta, Finn as Brad, possibly Mike as Frank as Mr Schuester has become obsessed with harnessing Mike's vocal potential, Artie as Dr. Scott, myself as Riff-Raff, Mercedes as a female Eddie and you as Rocky."

"Me as Rocky?"

"Don't pretend you don't know about your hot body, Samuel. False modesty is unbecoming in a young, chivalrous gentleman, especially if one is dating the single classiest person in Ohio. Let's face facts. Rocky is hot and is always cast that way. Nobody else could play that like you can. Plus, I'm looking forward to the costume that Mr Schuester chooses for you. He's very homoerotic a lot of the time."

Sam chuckled loudly, causing Mr Schuester to glance over, unimpressed.

"Sam, Kurt, if you two can't pay attention, you can sit apart."

Kurt shook his head. "Apologies, Mr Schuester. Sam and I were just discussing the show and happened to discuss one of our favourite moments in the show when Frank tricks both Brad and Janet into performing sexual deeds with him. It's rather hilarious if you think about it."

Mr Schue nodded briefly before going on to discuss the restrictiveness of their version of _Sweet Transvestite_.

"Nice save," Sam complimented softly. "I'm sure he's looking forward to watching _your_ version of _Sweet Transvestite._ "

"Don't even joke about it. Besides, he won't cast me as Frank. You'll see. That's way too obvious."

"I'm sure if a casting is obvious, that means the person is actually right for the part."

"In any sane director's mind, yes. This is Mr Schuester. I mean, it took my dad threatening to blow up the school for him to even agree to let me _audition_ to sing _Defying Gravity_."

"You can sing _Defying Gravity_?! Who am I kidding, you're Kurt Hummel. Of course you can," Sam chuckled. "Your dad sounds awesome, by the way."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, "he is."

Kurt thought back on a week prior, moments after his argument with Finn at their house. Burt had come in, wondering if it was Gaga Week 2.0…

* * *

" _Because it feels fucking nice to have a guy be on my side for change!" Kurt yelled as Finn left. Shortly after, Burt slipped into the room, frowning.._

" _You okay, kiddo?" Burt had his concerned face on._

 _Kurt nodded glumly. "Just Finn being…you know, I was going to say it was just Finn being Finn, but he was being way out of line." Kurt took a breath. "Dad, we talked about everything between Finn and I. Do you think I was deserving of a restraining order?"_

 _Burt looked extremely furious. "Is that what he said to you?" At Kurt's nod, Burt sighed. "Kurt, look. You had a crush on a guy who likes girls. I'm sure it isn't going to be the last time that happens, especially in this town. Not everyone is as brave as you are, buddy. Not everyone is going to shut their lockers and announce their sexuality to the jocks. Kurt, I know we haven't really talked about this a lot, but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you for coming out."_

" _Dad…" Kurt's eyes were glossy and his smile was so happy that Burt's heart broke a little bit_

" _Let me finish, kiddo before I start crying. I did some research and not a lot of gay men actually come out because they know what's waiting for them. So they pretend. You didn't. I'm not saying you pulled it off when you went all Mellencamp on the world last year, but you had the strength to be yourself. And that is something that you should be damn proud of. And I'll always protect you from anything that comes your way. I'm eating better and I'm going to finally be the dad you've always imagined I would be once you came out."_

" _You have been, Dad. Don't think any differently about it!"_

" _You know what I realised just before I went into the coma? It was that I don't tell you that I love you enough. And I do, Kurt. More than I've ever loved another person. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Dad. So much."_

" _So what brought on this argument with Finn?" Burt asked, subtly wiping his eyes._

" _Oh, nothing. There's…this new guy in Glee Club. His name is Sam. He and I are singing a duet together."_

" _This guy…does he play for your team?"_

 _Kurt nodded. "He is. At least, he's interested in me. He asked me on a date and gave me his number."_

 _If Burt looked uncomfortable, he did not show it. "So, this Sam guy…you like him?"_

 _Kurt nodded again, his small smile more than enough to speak for itself. "I mean, I only met him today but I already know that I'm going to end up falling hard for him. He's gorgeous and he's really nice. He doesn't care about what the rest of the school has to say about us and he stood up for me when nobody else did."_

" _And Finn doesn't like the fact that you're going out with Sam?" Burt put two and two together._

" _Finn is convinced that I've done something to make Sam like me. Like it's impossible for Sam to like me on his own. He is still under the impression that Sam is straight and that I'm taking advantage of him. He was trying to get me to not sing with him. He's sure of himself when he says that me singing a duet in private is somehow going to get Sam killed."_

 _Burt shook his head. "I'm not happy with him. I'll talk to Carole. And once this thing becomes official, you let Sam know that I want him over for dinner so I can determine whether he is worthy of dating my son."_

 _Kurt blushed. "Dad, of course he is. I don't choose them if they're not. Finn being a lapse in judgement. But don't say that to Carole." Burt nodded and left the room._

 _Kurt sat at his vanity, lucky that his dad was so accepting of him._

* * *

The next day, Kurt pulled Sam over to the bulletin board where Mr Schuester had posted the cast list only seconds before. Rachel had been walking in front of him whilst he posted it to make sure that she got the role of Janet (which Kurt knew that she had). Nobody else was around so Kurt took the opportunity to check out his role.

"Oh, I'm excited! I hope I get someone good!"

 **Dr Frank. N. Furter...Kurt Hummel  
Brad Majors...Mike Chang  
Janet Weiss...Rachel Berry  
Rocky Horror...Sam Evans  
Eddie...Finn Hudson  
Dr. Everet Scott...Artie Abrams  
Riff-Raff...Quinn Fabray  
Columbia...Brittany Pierce  
Magenta/Trixie...Santana Lopez  
Magenta (Double)...Mercedes Jones  
Criminologist...Tina Cohen-Chang**

"I got the lead? Oh my God, this is great! Sam, I knew you'd get Rocky!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly. He had finally gotten himself a lead role in a musical. He had been severely pissed off when _Cabaret_ was announced as the musical the year previously. He loved the show but Rachel had claimed Sally Bowles without even so much as an audition for anybody else.

Then Kurt realised the nature of the musical and giggled, looking at the cast list. Sam frowned at him, being familiar with the show but no so much that he realised what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just hilarious. I'm about to be faux romantically entangled with so many members of the Glee Club. You, Mike, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes. Does that make you jealous?"

"I believe that in the show, Frank is jealous because Rocky runs off with Janet away from him. So you get jealous because I choose Rachel." Sam winked down at his boyfriend.

"Ah, but then I insult her sexual prowess and we die basically in each other's arms. It's a _lovely_ ending. Also, think about the relationship between Rocky and Frank, Sam. This show is going to be _amazing_!"

"You created me just so you could fuck me. Thank you, Kurt! And while you're thinking, think about the scenes where you're going to have to watch me and Rachel getting cosy together."

"That's probably a worse thing for you. She'll want to direct you and she'll probably stage flirt with you. It's gross, really. I wonder why Finn wasn't cast as Brad. He's dating Rachel, so it'd be more believable, but maybe Mr Schuester wanted to showcase Mike a little more after the duet competition. I'm sure Finn just _loves_ that. He's already had his position threatened by your arrival and now Mike has put in a bid, too."

"Wait, what do you mean, my arrival?"

"You're more talented therefore you pose a bigger threat for male lead."

"If it's going to cause problems, I don't want the lead at Sectionals." Sam sighed, chewing his lip.

"You'd deserve it. Come on, let's get to Glee, I have some gloating to do. I think we find out our costumes today, as well. I'm especially looking forward to yours, oh dear boyfriend of mine."

* * *

Glee Club was eventful, as it usually was. Everybody was discussing their roles and there was a mixed opinion from the club about their parts.

Mercedes was not happy. "I don't understand why I'm being a _double_. I'm Beyonce and Beyonce gets her own part!"

Kurt shook his head at her.

"Well, I gots to get to work on my lips! I fully expect some shadow play to make my mouth look really good being projected onto the back wall, Mr Schuester."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, you can use that mouth of yours without going to a clinic afterwards." Santana just smirked at her, too impressed at her friend to retaliate.

Brittany was terribly confused. "Mr Schue, I'm going to require an acting coach that will help me to learn how to become a University. My script says 'Columbia' and it's just a really big role to fill. Santana wants to apply to me next year!"

Again, Kurt shook his head. Sam was still trying to figure that particular one out.

Mike was gushing about being one the male leads to Tina, who was immensely happy for him. She didn't mind being the Criminologist. She hadn't expected to get a lead, anyway.

And then…. _Rachel_.

"Mr Schuester! No offence to Mike or anything, but I don't see why Finn didn't get the role of Brad. I demand a recast."

Before Mr Schuester could respond, Finn cut in. "Rachel, it doesn't matter. Mike is Brad and I'm Eddie. _Let it go._ " Kurt sensed that there was something deeper happening there, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to Finn quite yet.

While Kurt talked to Quinn about him being the lead, Sam listened closely as Finn began to speak intimately with Rachel.

"Rachel, drop this. Look, if you must know, I asked Mr Schue to cast somebody else as Brad. I knew that I would get it and—."

"Why didn't you want this? We would have been brilliant together!"

Finn sighed. "Because I read in the script that I would have to do a scene with Kurt where we were in bed together."

Rachel frowned. "How did you know Kurt would get Frank?"

"I asked."

"Finn, Kurt has to do that with most of the characters. He's sexually involved with like everyone besides Artie, Quinn and Tina. Are you uncomfortable because he's almost your brother or because he's a guy?" Rachel was livid at Finn's response, but Sam couldn't hear it, but he assumed that it was the latter. Rachel stormed out and Kurt frowned, having missed it.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Finn went after her.

Sam typed it quickly and mouthed, "Check your phone" to his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded and looked down at the text.

 _Finn backed out of playing Brad because he didn't want to do a sex scene…with you._

Sam felt bad for typing it but Kurt needed to know the truth.

"Thanks for telling me. I kind of understand, but it's an acting role, you can't be choosey."

"Congrats Kurt, you're finally getting to play a character who is more like you, yay. And Sam, better start working on those abs."

Sam blushed and Kurt smirked back at Santana on his behalf. "Thanks, Santana! And Sam doesn't need to work on his abs, those babies could cut glass."

Kurt winked back at his boyfriend who blushed even further. "Santana can be very forward with what she thinks."

"I've noticed."

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt frowned.

Sam nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, of course. I'm here with you. What could be wrong?"

Kurt nodded back, content for now but not forgetting the look on Sam's face.

* * *

Rehearsals approached very quickly and, after much hype, Kurt and Sam finally got to see each other's costumes.

Kurt first saw it in rehearsal, so he couldn't react. Apparently, his body could. Sam was literally wearing nothing but the tiniest gold board shorts Kurt had ever seen. Kurt could see _everything_. He was extremely proud of Sam that he felt comfortable wearing such little clothing and –

Oh. Kurt knew immediately what was wrong. Just before he was set to go on, he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Sam, I have to say that I'm loving the costume, but I want you to know that I'm nothing like Frank. I value you for so much more than how you look. Sure, your body is great and I'm going to be in heaven when that stage of our relationship approaches, but I knew that I liked you even before I noticed your body. I love you because you're sweet and kind-hearted and brave and—."

"Kurt, did you just say the big three words?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Too soon?"

Sam shook his head. "I just wanted to say them first. I love you, Kurt Hummel. And thank you. Everywhere I go, people have always only valued me for my body and it gets me down sometimes to think that I'm not worth anything more than that"

"Of course you're worth more than that. Never think that you're not or else I'll learn Na'vi and only use it to insult _Avatar."_

Sam laughed, stepped forward and kissed him deeply, hands on the back of Kurt's head. Kurt's hands were on Sam's muscular back, feeling the taut muscles and moaning. Sam pulled away quickly. "Not that I don't love what just happened, but I'm afraid that if we carry on, I'm going to…pop out of those shorts. And your costume doesn't exactly conceal what's going on there either. But we'll continue this later. May I say that your costume is my new favourite thing? Those heels…ugh. Please make those a regular feature of your daily outfits. I could so get used to them."

Kurt smirked. "Well, then I might just whip out my Gaga costume from last year…" Kurt walked to his position and Sam turned to Santana.

"Gaga?" He mouthed.

Santana winked. "Ten inch heels, Lady Lips. Ten inches. Plus he can do the splits in them."

Sam gawped as Mr Schuester signalled for action. They were running through _Sweet Transvestite_ and Mr Schuester had reworked it, making sure Kurt interacted with everyone. Kurt and Quinn, as Riff Raff, had a lovely choreographed moment during the beginning, as Mike and Rachel got into character.

" _And he's good for relieving my tension,"_ Kurt sang as he sashayed towards Sam, hands everywhere and showing no signs of letting up. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Finn tense up. Though he could only concentrate on the soft hands that were caressing his abs, daring to do more.

When Kurt danced away from him, still flawlessly delivering the notes, Kurt yearned for his touch again. When he thought about it, the sexual side of his relationship with Kurt seemed distant, simply because the two wanted to make it meaningful. Sam figured that they had said the 'I love you' stuff and he was ready. He wondered if Kurt was ready for more. This would be a conversation for another day when they weren't both dressed in outrageously sexy clothing.

* * *

Sam was stood in the wings, later on, as Kurt and Mike rehearsed the scene where Frank fakes being Janet to seduce Brad. Mr Schuester had said that Mike should wear what he usually wore to bed in this scene. This meant that Mike was lying on top of the makeshift bed in just his underwear, with Kurt straddling him and kissing his neck. Sam couldn't tell whether it was acting or not, but Mike seemed to very much enjoy what Kurt was doing.

He felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tina said. "I saw you tensing from all the way over there. Kurt is an actor and so is Mike. It means nothing. Believe me, Mike is straight. Yeah, Kurt's hot and I think everybody should want to tap him, but Kurt really likes you. He wouldn't do anything like that. Plus, don't pretend you're not loving the view. They're two hot guys getting it on. Plus, Mike is bigger than I expected him to be. Win for me. And Kurt, judging by what you're bringing to the party. Don't worry about it, Sam."

Sam was flabbergasted that Tina had suddenly spoke a lot when he had never spoken to her before. She was a little bit right. Sam had to focus all of his energy on not getting outrageously hard seeing an almost naked Mike writhing under the touch of his sexy boyfriend. It was probably the dream scenario. If Tina ever wanted to lend them Mike for a threesome, Sam would probably be game. _Crap. Evans, you better not let Kurt know that you've been thinking of that._

Sam was very relieved for his boner worries when Kurt and Rachel began rehearsals for their quick scene. Rachel was pretty, but it was a total boner kill to see her trying so hard to be sexy. Kurt made it look completely effortless (which it was for him because he was flawless) and it made Rachel seem desperate.

When Mr Schuester had announced that they could only perform it for their own satisfaction, no member of the Glee Club could say that they were surprised. They all knew that something would clamp down on their freedom of expression and make them perform it in private.

During the final scene that Kurt and Sam were both in, Frank's death scene, the adrenaline was running high. Sam had thought that Kurt performed perfectly and he was amazed at the depth of his boyfriend's talent.

As both Brittany and Kurt fell to the laser, Sam realised that that was his cue and that he was almost distracted thinking about Kurt, as usual. He rushed over to Kurt's fallen body and grieved in such a Rocky-esque way that Kurt cracked a smile. Sam decided to make things interesting and create a late-in-the-show piece of symbolism. When he died, he planted his arms either side of Kurt's head and straddled him instead. If Mr Schue asked him why he had done that, he would have explained that he was showing the lack of depth in Rocky and Frank's relationship and that even at the end, it was all about sex for both of them. Maybe Rocky developed grief, but for the man who created him, not due to love.

And maybe he had just wanted to tease Kurt a little bit, too.

Kurt felt Sam on top of him and groaned, whispering as the show went on around them. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Dying."

"You do realise that I can feel _everything_ don't you? I'm not entirely convinced that there's a packet of mints in your pocket."

"Well, I am happy to see you. Very happy, in fact."

"Oh, believe me, I know. I can feel your happiness pressed against me. It's not unpleasant. Warmer than I expected, but not unwelcome. But you might want to run off the stage so nobody else notices that you've gone full mast in your tight gold shorts. Also, you're keeping those by the way. You're going to wear those to school."

"Is that an order?"

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't requesting. Uh…I think your body may have made mine react, too. Just saying, there's a definite problem down there. And, no, it's not a pack of mints down there for safekeeping during the show."

"What can I say? I'm hot," Sam winked.

"Annoyingly so. How do you manage to get me like this without even touching me with your hands?"

Before Sam could reply, Mr Schuester announced the end of the play. Kurt and Sam scrambled up from the floor and ran straight to the dressing room at the back of the auditorium.

"Wait, we can help each other." Kurt gestured Sam closer and hugged him. "Well done out there," Kur whispered.

Sam smiled and pulled away, ignoring his masculine needs and looking his boyfriend in the eye. "Seriously, you were phenomenal, Kurt. If Julliard doesn't accept you, they aren't worth attending. Because that shows that they do not know true, unadulterated talent when they see it."

"I didn't even ask you to say that."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Sam smirked.

"I love you, too Sam Evans."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I usually hate chapter endings like this but it's so cute I couldn't resist it at all! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**

 **The Kurt/Sam/Burt/Carole/Finn dinner scene will be in the next chapter. xoxo**


	3. Never Been Kissed

**Some of the text is transcribed from the episode, which I don't own. Belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

Chapter 3- Never Been Kissed

* * *

"Rachel told me that we get the information about our Sectional competition today! It's usually a really peppy Glee lesson where everyone gets really confident about our chances! Last year, Mr Schuester organised a mash up competition due to our complacency, so he will probably do this again. It's really fun! Boys versus girls. We should duet. We'll slay it."

Kurt immensely enjoyed the feeling of having somebody's hand to hold in the hallways without it being Mercedes, Tina or Quinn. The fact that it was Sam only increased his glee as he endured the hateful looks from the jocks. Kurt's stomach flipped a little as Karofsky walked past, a steely look in his eyes. Kurt fought off a shiver, the warming touch of his beautiful boyfriend enough to comfort him for the time being.

Kurt wasn't as foolish as to believe that the bullying would cease completely. Sam could not be with him all of the time and the jocks had more hate in their hearts than ever before. God forbid Kurt was actually _happy_ with somebody.

"Is it weird that I'm _really_ nervous for Sectionals?" Sam asked, readjusting his books in his free hand as Kurt's soft fingers entwined around his other one.

"Not at all. At our first Sectionals last year, everyone was so nervous. It didn't help that our set list was stolen from us on the day so that we couldn't use any of our songs. Rachel had to sing Barbra and luckily we pulled together an impromptu number for the second song. We won, though."

Sam shook his head. "So at the competition where you actually _prepared_ the songs, you lost?" Sam had been told all about their previous competition season where they had scraped by at Sectionals and tanked at Regionals, not even gaining enough votes to place in the top two positions. From how it sounded to Sam, Aural Intensity must have broken some kind of unwritten rule about tailoring their songs suggestions to fit the judges. Although Sam was more than a little impressed at the fact that Ohio had managed to rope Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban into judging a show choir competition.

Kurt nodded glumly. "Yeah. We were amazing, but it was all political unfortunately. This year, though, we're going to win. I'm going to make sure that we do."

"You _have_ to sing lead after Rocky Horror," Sam smiled. Kurt shook his head.

"There are so many other amazing singers in Glee Club who deserve the opportunity to sing lead. I got the lead in the musical, somebody else should do this one."

"From what I hear, Rachel got the lead in _Cabaret_ and sang lead at both competitions. How is _that_ fair?"

Kurt sighed. "It's not. Glee Club never has been. Mercedes had to vocally complain to Miss Pillsbury about Rachel singing all the time to even get an audition for a solo. She was planning on singing, but the Glee Club full of girls stole her song. So then Rachel took over."

"If he gives her another solo at this competition, I'm saying something," Sam vowed, biting his lip. "And this isn't just for you. It's for people like Santana, Tina and Mike who have wonderful voices yet are ignored. I've been in Glee Club for three weeks and I already know this."

"Sam, where have you been for the past year?"

He shrugged. "Tennessee. If I had known I would have found you here in Ohio, I would have transferred immediately."

Kurt's heart did a little dance inside his chest. This was what he had been dreaming of ever since he realised that he was gay. A guy that would come along and enrich his life. A guy that would help him combat the pervasive torture of being the lonely gay kid at McKinley High. He would wander around the school, seeing couples holding hands and kissing (or more if they were Puck and Santana) and a sudden spike of loneliness would hit him. As he looked up at Sam once more, he smiled due to the fact that he did not have to deal with that anymore. He had a boyfriend; for a long time, hopefully.

As Kurt and Sam walked into the choir room, they didn't notice an irate David Karofsky narrowing his eyes at them and vowing that he would break them up. That was what they deserved after all. From Karofsky's experience, Sam was a total punk and Kurt?

Well, Kurt Hummel belonged to _him_ and Sam Evans wasn't about to walk all over that and ruin everything he had planned on achieving. He needed Kurt. Kurt didn't know it yet, but Kurt needed him as well. He just had to prove it.

First things first, though, Karofsky had to find a way to get Sam away from Kurt.

He figured that Sam was resilient, so he would have to target Kurt even more than he already did. Part of him felt bad that he had to hurt Kurt so much, but the other parts of him knew that it was rather Machiavellian of him. He would hurt Kurt so that he could have him in the future. Kurt would forgive him for everything due to the fact that they would be in love. Karofsky smirked as this was all going to go his way for once. He would get his guy and be happy. And Sam Evans would be lonely and pining after Kurt, facing the facts that Karofsky was the better guy and deserved Kurt more than he did.

This was the perfect plan.

* * *

"Alright, guys! As you all loved our little energising mash up competition last year, despite the use of stimulant drugs, so I'm going to recreate that. Please, no drugs this time, guys!"

Artie frowned. "Who actually won that competition? I mean, I know the boys were far better, but who actually won?"

Will frowned. "The guys. Did I not tell you that?"

Rachel gaped. "No!"

Sam turned to Kurt. "Turns out I've missed a lot here."

Kurt whispered back, "I'll fill you in later." Sam nodded.

"The boys won?" Santana frowned. "Okay, we kicked ass on our mash up and I want a recount."

Will frowned. "Consider this year your chance, Santana. The rules are that there have to be a significant portion of only two songs in your song. I want you to be base your songs on rock and roll choices, something that will shout out loud and clear. But, to make it more challenging, you can only perform songs by the opposite gender."

As Will spoke, Noah Puckerman walked into the room, having heard Will's rules. "Really? So Mercedes belts some Mick Jagger and Princess Hummel twirls around in sequins to Diana Ross," Puck drawled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Great. "I would much rather that happen than you attempt to sing Joan Jett."

Puck chuckled. He had missed Hummel's attitude while he had been in juvie. There were many guys, but none as prissy as the Princess of Gay, Kurt Hummel. Taking a seat next to the diva, he offered a fist for Kurt to bump.

Kurt snorted. "No thank you, Noah. Warts are contagious."

Will coughed. "Welcome back, Puck. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson whilst in juvie. We cannot afford anymore setbacks in our quest to take Regionals and Nationals in New York this year."

Puck scoffed. "Fine. I'll be goodie two shoes this year. No more crime."

"Yeah right," Quinn muttered, too low for anybody else to hear.

Will clapped his hands, getting them ready for the task at hand. "So, get in your groups and start planning some songs. Oh and Kurt, boys' team."

Kurt hadn't moved. "Mr Schue, I'm sat right here. With the boys."

Will frowned. "Oh, I assumed that you were going to try and join the girls against like last year."

Kurt shook his head. "That was only because I know that I was not to be taken seriously by the boys. This year, I have a boyfriend and we're singing Diana Ross, I'm obviously going to go all out, Mr Schuester."

Will conceded that and left them to discuss their songs.

"Who's Diana Ross?" Finn asked Mike, who rolled his eyes. Kurt wanted to snort at the fact that Finn didn't even want to talk directly to him.

"Finn, just so you're not lost, Diana Ross is simply one of the greatest performers to breathe on this planet. We're lucky to even have been blessed with her talents. I was thinking a mashup of Diana's _Chain Reaction_ and En Vogue's _Free Your Mind_."

Artie put a hand up. "Kurt, don't you think that the rest of us should have a say in this? It is a group project after all."

Mike sighed.

Kurt scowled. "Yes, Artie. That's why I said 'I was thinking' and not 'We're doing this' like Rachel is doing over there. Feel free to suggest other ideas that you think may work."

Artie paled. "I'm okay."

"Alright then," Kurt said firmly.

Puck snorted. "Lance Bass actually makes a good point. _Free Your Mind_ is a badass song and I don't know the other one."

Mike smiled at Puck. "How about Kurt takes the Diana part and Puck and Sam duet on the En Vogue? We three can provide the backup vocals."

Kurt beamed at Mike taking a stand in a Glee Club rehearsal. Finn muttered something that sounded like "Fine, whatever" and Artie became extremely interested in the ground.

Sam coughed. "Okay, that's sorted. We could meet up after school to work on the choreography? Mike, are you free?"

The Asian boy nodded and they all agreed, some noticeably less emphatic about it than others.

Kurt glanced over at the girls, who were squabbling between themselves. "We've _so_ got this!"

* * *

All in all, it had been only an okay day. Even with Sam by his side, the bullying continued. After one too many locker shoves that day, Kurt had had enough. Of _course_ it was Karofsky. Who else would it be lately? The others were still active, just less obviously so. Sam had seen to that. Nobody wanted to challenge him when the built jock was around. Sam wasn't particularly violent, but he was when it was necessary. Football was a contact sport after all, so he would have some aggression pent up inside of him.

Kurt watched the bully walk away and felt his anger levels rise. He blood pumped quickly around his body and his feet were moving, faster and faster, towards wherever Karofsky was heading. The locker room, it seemed, but Kurt was on autopilot, flitting through the hallways as though on a cloud made of all of the slurs and dumpster dives and slushies. His gait was powered by every bad word ever said against him.

"Karofsky!"

Karofsky spun around, eyes lighted with something that Kurt couldn't decode. "Hummel what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Kurt usually would have buckled under such a tone, but Sam's words from a previous conversation spurred him on.

" _I've seen firsthand how the jocks bully you. Your strength is commendable. I wish I could be as strong as you."_

Kurt, right then and there, vowed to give Sam something to be proud of him for.

"This is the boy's locker room, Karofsky. I have as much right to be in here as you do. Contrary to your beliefs, I am a male just like you. So get over this insane agenda that you have against me. It doesn't do either of us any good."

Karofsky clenched his fists, sneering. "You need to learn that you should stop spreading your gay shit around the school! It's disgusting."

" _You_ need to learn to stop being a petulant, immature little boy and deal with the fact that people are different to you," Kurt thundered, simply done with the way that high school politics seemed to function.

"Get out of my face, fag!" Karofsky spat, hatred dripping from every syllable.

"Not until you realise that what you're doing is pathetic and wrong. I didn't choose to be gay and I'm not planning on trying it on with _you_ anytime soon."

"That right?" Karofsky replied and Kurt almost frowned. It he wasn't so seething, he would have taken the time to analyse the tone of voice in which Karofsky spoke and the words he used. Almost as if…

 _Oh._

Kurt made a mental note to not let that particular secret slip, not to anyone. "Most definitely! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Don't push me, Hummel," Karofsky's growled, his low voice rumbling in the charged atmosphere, his words crackling like fierce lightning.

"Oh, are you going to hit me? _Do it._ Hit me because it's definitely not going to change who I am."

Karofsky slammed his hammy fist into the locker between their heads. "That's it!"

Kurt felt the world slowly slide to a pause when Karofsky's hands wrapped around the back of his head and dragged him closer. The larger boy pressed his cracked lips on Kurt's and he froze. He was stuck in a vessel of pure, unadulterated _fear_ that ceased to end, falling and spinning throughout the world, time becoming a mere memory. Kurt tried desperately to fight back, even though his muscles became hard and heavy like steel, his mind was whirring, thinking of ways to just _get Karofsky off him._ But how could he when Karofsky was a bulky jock and Kurt was the equivalent of a stick insect. The comparison wasn't even worth commenting on.

Karofsky pulled back momentarily, his eyes fluttering open. They were glazed and lust-blown. Kurt couldn't believe that he had _enjoyed_ that, something so violating. Karofsky had taken that kiss from him. He was just glad that it wasn't his first; that he had a sacred moment with Sam on his lips way before the predatory lips captured his.

 _Sam._

Oh god. What would Sam think of him? He was dirty and used. His flesh had been poisoned, his lips tainted by the foul taste of ignorance.

And Karofsky leaned forward again, lips puckered. Kurt lowered his head and pushed the jock away with all his might.

"S-Stay away from me!" Kurt warned, trying to be brave and courageous, but sounding rather like the girl from _High School Musical_ who tried to sing without the words actually coming out.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, Hummel!" Karofsky snapped before leaving the room as angry as Kurt had entered it. Kurt stood, trembling by the lockers until he slid down them. He couldn't remember getting into a sitting position but sat there anyway, fists clenched, trying desperately to put a stop to the flood of tears that threatened to gush from his eyes. Part of him hoped that nobody would find him, but another part of him just wanted to be found so that he didn't look as pathetic as he probably did just sitting on the dirtied floor of the boys' locker room, shaking.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Kurt was lying on the comfortable bed of the nurse's office with a figure looking at him, checking to see if he was awake.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were cloudy so he wasn't completely certain, but he thought he saw…

"Sam?"

There was a laugh that was definitely not Sam and Kurt frowned, though it pained his head to do so. He figured that he must have hit it on the floor or something.

"I think it's very imperative for our friendship that you know that I'm not Sam," Mike Chang's voice floated in the air.

" _Mike_? What are you doing here?"

Mike smiled. "You passed out in the locker room. It was kind of scary. It's like you were conscious but you weren't. Your eyes were half open and you were muttering something about a 'Cro-Magnon'. Is everything okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I was just tired, I guess," he lied smoothly.

Mike frowned. "What were you doing in the locker room during study hall?"

Kurt had no excuse without mentioning Karofsky. So he thought on his feet. "I was looking for Sam. I thought he might have been in the weight room or something. He wasn't and…well, here I am. I don't really remember anything else." It wasn't his best work, but it would do. Hopefully, Mike would buy it.

Mike's hesitant look told Kurt that he probably didn't, but the Asian boy was much too polite to call him out on it. They weren't exactly friendly enough to call each other out on their respective bullshit.

"Do you want me to call Sam?"

Kurt nodded before he could stop himself and cursed softly when he realised that he couldn't lie to Sam. Sam was the only person that he had ever known who saw right through him. Even his dad wasn't as perceptive when it came to Kurt's deception. But he could never fool Sam.

Mike was already on the phone. "Hey, Sam…Yeah, I found him…the nurse's office…no, no he's okay! I promise, he was just exhausted…of course I will…see you soon."

Mike turned to Kurt, smiling brightly. "He'll be here in a minute."

"You don't have to stay with me, Mike. I'm sure you have better things to be doing."

Mike shook his head. "I don't. We _are_ in school, you know? Plus, I promised Sam that I would stay with you until he gets here." Mike didn't mind staying with Kurt. He actually _liked_ Kurt, contrary to the thoughts of the Glee Club who thought he was only there for Tina now that Matt had transferred. He was friends with Sam, Brittany, Kurt and Finn, though the tall boy had been a little off recently. His quasi friendship with Artie that they had forged last year had been torn to shreds by Mike's new relationship with Tina. Tina had dumped Artie once they had gotten back to school, but had kissed Mike at Asian Camp. Although Mike had never understood the point of Asian Camp, he had enjoyed it nonetheless. He hadn't known that Tina had cheated on Artie until the first day of school when Tina had left his side to break up with Artie. It had been a little bit of a shock, but Artie had not been a good boyfriend to her. Mike vowed once and for all to make that girl happy for once in her life. Kurt's friendship with Tina meant that Mike was going to get to know him anyway, so why not solidify their friendship now?

"Well, thank you. I also didn't congratulate you on your _Rocky Horror_ performance. You were exquisite."

"As were you. Though, I must say, I enjoyed our time together. You're a terrific actor."

Mike was flattered at the compliment from one of the Glee Club's biggest talents, be it singing, dancing and acting. Rachel considered herself the best, but Kurt was more diverse. Kurt was more than excellent when it came to dancing, though lacked confidence in his abilities. The musical had shown him that Kurt's acting was also on point. Mike was sure that Kurt would be able to get into any performing arts school that he wanted to.

"I still don't hold a candle to you. You took on that role with the grace of a true professional. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am," Kurt replied, breathing heavily.

"Kurt!" Sam raced into the room with the nurse's disapproving eyes on him. He ignored her and ran to Kurt's side. Mike silently excused himself with a nod to Kurt which he hoped conveyed what he was trying to say regarding their friendship.

"Hey, you."

"What happened to you? Mike said you fell asleep, but even he didn't sound too sure."

Kurt sighed, biting his lip. This was it. "Karofsky shoved me into the lockers earlier and apparently that shove was the one that broke the camel's back. Me being the camel."

Sam nodded, gesturing for Kurt continue. He wasn't sure what camels had to do with the story, but he figured that it wasn't relevant.

"I chased him into the locker room and called him out on what he was doing. We argued and then he—." Kurt trailed off, needing a moment to recompose.

"He what, Kurt? Did he hurt you?" Sam quickly checked for bruises, but they weren't any. Not physical ones, anyway.

"He kissed me," Kurt blurted and Sam's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?"

"Sam, calm down. I don't want you fighting with him over it," Kurt whispered.

"Why the hell not?! Kurt, you're my boyfriend and I love you! He can't go around kissing you because he thinks it's okay. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Kurt was ready with his reply. "And violence won't solve his erroneous decision to kiss me. It'll only make him madder. We need to educate him in a way that ameliorates him accepting himself. We can't beat him up for acting on his feelings. Yes, it was wrong, yes I feel violated in every conceivable way, but Karofsky is confused. And temperamental. And struggling with this a lot more than I did. He's a big jock amongst a homophobic friendship group. I know for a fact that his mother is a devout Christian. I _hate_ him for what he did to me and what he's done in the past, but I need to think morally here."

Sam didn't like it, but he accepted it. "If you're sure. But the second you change your mind, I'm going all James Bond on his ass."

"Sean Connery, I presume?"

"You presume correctly. Now I hope you know the words to _Chain Reaction_ because we're performing tomorrow, remember?"

Kurt had actually forgotten about the mashup competition. "It's a good thing I've known those words since the age of four."

Sam nodded, kissing Kurt firmly. "And you're going to be amazing."

"How can you still kiss me? Knowing that _he_ kissed me too. I feel used."

Sam smiled, as if prepared for that question. "Well, you know, when I kiss you there's love there. And that's more powerful than some confused jock bully. As far as I'm concerned, he hasn't touched you. And he never will again, I promise."

His expression turned solemn. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I failed at what I swore to do."

"I'm lost."

"I swore to always protect you from him and that you would never be hurt while I was around. And I get a call from Mike telling me that you're at the nurse's office. I'm sorry."

Kurt tutted and shook his head. "Sam, you can't be around all the time. As much as I would love that, our relationship is still too new to be attached at the hip. Plus, I don't think even you could have stopped me charging into that locker room. I would've made you stay outside anyway. There's nothing that you could have done, Sammy. You haven't failed. You're still my hero." The last part was a little too cliché for Kurt but, for once, he didn't mind it one little bit. Especially when he saw the proud look on Sam's face.

"Like Superman?"

"Of course. That makes me Amy Adams, a fact I'm exponentially happy with. You're the blonde, more attractive version of Henry Cavill. We're the dream team."

"Are we not Pierce Brosnan and Halle Berry?" Sam frowned.

"Bitch, did you _see_ her in Catwoman? No thank you. But Pierce Brosnan as Bond is a good match."

"I've got it. I know who we are in the world of fictional duos."

Kurt was slightly frightened to hear what was coming.

"Todd and Blair."

Kurt beamed. The _One Life to Live_ couple were a particular favourite of his. "I love you."

"I love you."

The mashup competition was certainly eventful to say the least. The girls rocked their combination of Bon Jovi and the Rolling Stones, but Kurt would have loved to hear more of Santana and Tina for this one rather than the Rachel and Mercedes duet he could have predicted. Santana had a certain rock edge to her voice at times which would have been perfect for _Start Me Up._ The boys had smashed their number out of the park. Sam and Puck, with the help of Mike's impromptu choreography, had managed to turn their side into the righteously masculine part whilst Kurt portrayed a slightly more feminine stance on the song, just like his performance during Duets week. Mr Schuester, yet again, had failed to give a verdict as to the winner (or provide a 'Special Celebrity Judge' that wasn't Miss Pillsbury) but both teams had left with high spirits. Kurt was slowly trying to forget about the assault in the locker room and Sam was trying his best to contain his rage towards Karofsky. Football practises had been hard and Sam was _this_ close to quitting the team once and for all due to his intolerance towards the bully. Coach Beiste had understood his motives, but asked him to remain for another week to see if his mind would change. Finn was still starting quarterback, to Kurt's dismay, but Sam wasn't too bothered. Football had lost its appeal for him and he would rather spend the time practising for Glee or hanging with Kurt. A bad week had turned into a blissful, serene cloud which the two boys floated on, invincible to the forces around them.

Because they had each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I want to get something straight here. These are classed as one shots, to me, but with the recurring storylines. Thank you guys for being so patient and I hope you liked this chapter! More soon! Xoxo (I can't wait to write in more depth about Kurt/Holly Holliday because I found their friendship to be fleeting and awesome. Maybe they'll duet?)**


	4. The Substitute

Chapter 4- The Substitute

* * *

Kurt's back hit his locker and it was heartening to know that it wasn't because of a locker shove. This time, Sam had him pressed against the cold metal, lips on his in a desperate kiss. They hadn't seen each other all day and they had been texting during second period, messages that Kurt would not have wanted any of the faculty to see.

Well, maybe the new English substitute. She would have been cool with it, he guessed.

After disinfecting his desk space that he unfortunately shared with Brett Winters, the homeless smelling boy who made no effort to sound even a little bit like he wasn't smoking copious amount of pot, Kurt was surprised to learn that their regular English teacher was not in. He was expecting to sit and text Sam for the entire lesson considering that he had read _To Kill A Mockingbird_ at least six times and knew it back to front. He had even whipped out his phone ready to send the first text when a magnificent blonde woman strolled into the class dressed as Atticus Finch. Everyone immediately went silent and Kurt knew she was going to be something special. After her performance of her original song _"Shut Up, Scout",_ Kurt revered her. If only she also taught Glee Club…

"Isn't it weird that everybody is getting sick?" Sam posited as Kurt ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, honey, you know just what to say to get me in the mood, don't you?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sam slapped his arm and pointed down the hall, where Lauren Zizes sneezed on Principal Figgins. Kurt winced automatically as Principal Figgins shrunk back as the sneeze hit him.

"Sam, if you even think about getting sick, I'll have to avoid you until you are better. I _hate_ getting sick."

"Even if I made you soup and watched movies with you?"

"Even then," Kurt nodded. "The minute I feel sick I cut myself off from the world. It's horrible. I always feel awful when people take care of me."

Lauren Zizes' loud sneeze was heard again. Kurt's eyes widened when he realised that Mr. Schuester was the target. "Do I have to go to Glee Club today?"

Kurt sighed as he rapped on Miss Holliday's English classroom.

Mr. Schuester had indeed been sick and had left because of a frightening fever. He had muttered something about getting the Glee Club "a sitter" and Kurt had known exactly who to ask.

Holly Holliday bounced over, beaming at him. "Yo, Kurt! What can I do for you?"

Kurt smirked. "Miss Holliday, you may or may not be aware of Mr. Schuester's absence due to this awful monkey fever flu thing that is slowly spreading around the building."

"I am. You know when a hot piece of ass is no longer walking around the school, you know what I'm saying?" She nudged him with her elbow.

Kurt blinked. "Anyway, Principal Sylvester has put you down to sub his Spanish classes, right? Well, I thought you might like to take over the New Directions in his absence as well!"

Holly frowned. "I'm not really the musical type."

Kurt snorted. "As if, Miss Holliday. I'm sorry, but nobody can turn Harper Lee into something that even Neanderthals can understand. Azimio Adams was nodding along. That's big news."

Holly laughed. "I have that effect on people."

"So will you? Take over Glee Club?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Holly smirked at him. "Email me the schedule?"

Kurt nodded. "Promptly. Thank you so much, Miss Holliday."

"Kurt, call me Holly. Miss Holliday is far too formal for me."

"Fine by me."

Glee Club that afternoon had started out as a nightmare session. Holly had emailed Kurt saying that she would be about ten minutes late to the meeting. Kurt had passed the message on once everybody was in attendance. Everybody except Rachel, who had not heard that Kurt had found a replacement.

"Okay New Directions!" Rachel clapped her hands and wrote 'RACHEL BERRY' on the whiteboard. "Now that Mr. Schuester is otherwise engaged, I will be assuming captainship of the club until then. Now, Sectionals is fast approaching and I want you all to come up with a solo that I can perform. I have my own ideas but I want this to feel like a group participation exercise even if you'll ultimately have no say in the actual song selection. Ideas?"

Kurt snarled at her. "Did you seriously just call Mr. Schue's illness an 'engagement'? Rachel, you've done some pretty awful stuff, but this might take the cake. Well, no, sending Sunshine to a crack den probably takes the cake, think of your current behaviour as the poisonous frosting."

Rachel glared. "Kurt, even though our personalities have recently come together in a state of neutral acceptance, I think that you are being defiant and I will not accept that in my Glee Club. Jealousy is a fickle thing and you need to accept that I am the star."

Sam frowned. "Rachel, if you're our new advisor, that means you can't perform at Sectionals. Since you've already assumed the role, you stay as faculty advisor and not a performer. Sorry about that."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend and smiled. "I knew that I was dating you for a reason!"

Sam blushed. "I thought it was my wealth of comic book references and my hair dye tips?"

"They're just added bonuses, sweetie."

Rachel clapped her hands again to stop them. "Thank you, Kurt and Sam, for interrupting. Now the show choir rule book doesn't say anything about advisors and performers. So, solos. What should I sing?"

"You mean, what should _I_ sing?" Holly Holliday slid into the room swiftly over the floor that Puck had buttered ready to trip her up.

Rachel looked aghast.

"Holly Holliday, nice to meet you. Wow, girl, you need to _smile_. Try it. It can't kill you!"

Rachel glared at Kurt. "And why did we need a substitute teacher?"

Holly answered for him. "Because you guys came last at Regionals and that sucks. I can't be associated with a school that has a losing show choir."

Santana snorted. "She has a point, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took her seat, folding her arms in protest.

"So…I hear that Sectionals is coming up! What are you singing?"

Everyone just looked around, frowning at the rest of the club.

Holly chuckled. "Let me get this straight…competition is two weeks away and you don't have songs yet? Man, that's stupid."

"Excuse me, Miss Holliday, but—."

"Rachel, is it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Rachel, please _shut up._ I was expressing an opinion. If you don't mind, I would like to get on with the lesson. Shall we talk about what songs to sing at Sectionals?"

Rachel nodded in surprise acquiescence.

"What songs would you all like to do?"

No response.

"Are you guys selectively mute or something? Is this a mute choir?"

Artie coughed. "No. We just…Mr. Schuester always picks the songs for competition."

Kurt took over. "We've never really been given a voice to pick the set list, Holly. It's just a surprise that we've been asked to do so."

"I gathered, considering you performed four Journey songs at Regionals? Yeah, I saw a video. You guys are good, but you don't seem to actually like what you're singing. How about this: what song, released in the past two years would you like to perform?"

Puck smirked and that was how the entire Glee Club, with the exception of Rachel, began singing and dancing around to _Cee Lo's_ 'Forget You' with Holly on lead vocal.

Kurt and Sam danced around together, just letting loose and having a good time singing along and being young while they had the chance. Soon enough, Mr. Schuester would return and they would have to travel back in musical history to when nobody had even heard of Lady Gaga and that was something Kurt was reticent to enjoy. Except for Diana Ross and Madonna, of course.

After Glee, Kurt and Sam had to face the fact that they were having dinner together with Burt, Carole and Finn. Sam was the most nervous, understandably, after the horror stories Mercedes had fashioned about Burt Hummel and his temper. Kurt had laughed at the time but had asked Mercedes not to scare his boyfriend into an early heart attack. Mercedes had pointed out that then Sam and Burt would have something to bond over. Maybe it was a little too soon for Kurt to hear jokes about his father's arrhythmia and Mercedes had noticed this and immediately apologised. Kurt knew that she hadn't meant any malice, she was his best friend!

The table was set for five and Sam's hands shook as he sat down. Kurt had created a chicken-based meal with assortments of vegetables and potatoes for everyone to choose from. It was a joint effort, really, between him and Carole.

"So, Sam, do you want a beer with dinner?"

Sam wanted to smirk, understanding the trap. "No thank you, Mr. Hummel. My glass of water is fine, thank you." Sam realised he had repeated a thank you. Damn Southern manners.

Kurt hand a steadying hand on his leg and assured him to relax.

Carole had struck up conversation about football and Finn had come noticeably sullen. "Do you like playing on the team?"

"It's good, yes. It's a lot less competitive than back in Tennessee, but it's good."

Finn had taken this as a personal remark, somehow, and Kurt immediately realised that he would cause something by twisting Sam's meaning. "Are the Titans not good enough for you, Sam? Maybe you should _quit_."

"Finn!" Carole snapped.

Burt looked a little irritated but passively allowed the situation to resolve itself. He also wanted to see how Sam would handle himself against Finn's remark. If the boy got too heated, which Burt doubted, then he would step in.

"It's okay, Carole. I think Finn simply misunderstood what I was saying. The Titans are a great team, really good and Coach Beiste makes excellent decisions. I just meant that Tennessee had more people at the school, hence more people trying out for the football team. It was truly a test of ability. I didn't make the team until the middle of sophomore year when the second string quarterback picked up an injury."

Finn clenched his jaw. "So you didn't even play?" Sam wanted to roll his eyes at Finn's smug tone.

"I started one game. We won it. But the starting quarterback was a senior. Now he's got a scholarship to Michigan State and he starts there. So I didn't really expect to be started."

Kurt huffed. "Finn, I don't understand what the issue is here, but I would appreciate it if you didn't air them across the dinner table."

Finn looked at his brother and then at Sam, then Carole. He conspicuously avoided Burt's gaze. "Well, then, I'm going to excuse myself."

Kurt thought it was a rare occasion when Finn didn't inhale his food. He must have really had a problem.

Carole looked apologetically over the table. "I apologise about this, Sam."

"Don't worry about it, ma'am. I'll talk to Finn in school or something about this. I'd much rather deal with this personally."

From that moment on, Burt and Carole adored him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this is annoyingly short for an update! But I'm not a huge fan of this episode and I want to move on to _Furt_ , which I have some plans for. Finn is going to patch things up with both Kurt and Sam in the next chapter. And Sam gives Kurt the promise ring he gives Quinn in canon. How will Kur react to it. **

**Think of this chapter as an interlude which is necessary for story continuation. Sorry about this! xoxo**


	5. Furt

Chapter 5- Furt

* * *

One of the things that school students universally feared was their parents showing up at school. Sometimes it meant that they were in trouble, sometimes it would be potentially embarrassing if they engaged in actual conversation. So when Kurt saw Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson strolling down the hallway, arms linked, he knew he was in for a real treat. Especially where Finn was concerned. Finn would _hate_ this and Kurt couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk at the thought of Finn's face.

So Kurt embraced the parental presence in his place of supposed "education" and walked up to them. "Dad! Carole! What are you guys doing? Is Finn in trouble?"

Carole blinked bemusedly and shook her head. "No, should he be?"

"Not that I know of. I just don't know why else you two would be here…"

Burt smiled. "Take us to Finn and we'll tell you," he said.

Kurt was suddenly caught up in the hurricane of parental happiness as they whisked him down the corridor. Kurt was the one guiding them but it seemed to be the other way around. He saw the rest of the students looking at him and smirking condescendingly but he didn't care. This was the fullest family unit he had had since the age of eight and he wasn't going to shy away from it or complain about it. Life was short. And since he had confronted the actual possibility of becoming an orphan just a few short weeks ago, he wasn't really going to turn down the opportunity to spend time with his parents.

As Kurt predicted, Finn's face was a sight to behold once he saw the three approaching him at his locker. Half of him wanted to bail, but Kurt guessed that his respect for his mother kept him glued to the floor, unable to scarper like he wanted.

"Mom? What are you? Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "No idea. They accosted me and urged me to come and find you. For once, I'm just as in the dark as you are." It was meant as friendly banter, but he didn't think that Finn took it that way. They traded playful insults quite a bit before everything happened with Sam and Kurt wanted to get back to that, even if Finn was being unfair towards his boyfriend.

Carole smirked at Burt who nodded at her. She shook her head and he nodded again.

"So you know I drive Carole to work on Tuesday mornings?"

A slow nod from both brothers.

"Well today I didn't, obviously. I drove her here and took her to that Science classroom where Kurt introduced us."

Kurt knew where this was going. He had expected it shortly after Burt's recovery but hadn't realised that his father was such a romantic. He wanted to coo but also wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"And…well," Burt began.

"He proposed!" Carole finished for him. Kurt let a huge smile take over his face and he immediately looked to Finn and prayed that he was being supportive. He swore that Finn was like a temperamental toddler whom he had to look out for every second of the day. Not that he minded sometimes. He liked being in control. He liked it when his influence actually paid off and affected the behaviour of others. While Burt and Carole shared a chaste kiss, Kurt gestured to Finn that he should smile and Finn immediately got the message, plastering a false grin on his face, kind of like the ones he did when he didn't understand the punchline of a joke but didn't want to appear dense. Either way, Finn was not a great actor. The only thing stopping Burt and Carole from noticing how much he didn't want to be there was their own involvement in each other, which Kurt thought was extremely adorable.

"Oh my God! That's so great!" Kurt grasped Carole's hand to look at the engagement ring. "Dad, it's beautiful! When did you become so jewellery-forward?"

Burt shrugged. "The woman at the sales desk at jewellery store at the mall was very helpful. She seemed to already know who I was which was weird."

Kurt grinned. "Oh, that'll be Tiffany. She's a real angel and has a knack for picking jewellery. Quite fortunate, considering her name. She probably recognised you from the times that we've been at the mall together. Yep, I can definitely tell that she picked this one out. I'll make sure to treat her to a manicure for doing such a great job."

Carole noticed Finn's silence. "Finn, you haven't said anything."

Kurt prayed that Finn wouldn't mess this up.

"It's…just a little unexpected. I'm really happy for you guys." Kurt knew that Finn was being sincere and was proud.

Kurt realised that he could plan the entire wedding and gasped. "Dad, Carole, have you guys thought about wedding planners?"

Burt frowned. "Kurt, we've been engaged for like ten minutes."

Carole smirked. "I kinda already know a guy, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, disappointed. He _really_ wanted to plan this wedding.

"He's really busy, so I'll call him now so I can secure his services." Carole pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Kurt wondered why she was rubbing it in, probably knowing that he wanted to plan it and—.

Oh.

Kurt's ringtone blared through his coat pocket and he beamed, the biggest smile he had worn in a while that didn't concern Sam. "Carole! You really want me to plan your wedding?"

Carole nodded. "When you showed me your already planned weddings months ago, I was impressed. I've always had you in my mind for whenever we got married. If you can make it look like Default Wedding Number 4, that'd be lovely."

Kurt nodded, knowing the type of wedding that she wanted. "We could work with that. Oh, you should hire the New Directions! We legally can't take money from you and we're _very_ good. Finn and I could each sing something and then have the whole club tackle some dance songs."

Burt nodded, impressed by Kurt's logical reasoning. "That sounds pretty good."

Kurt smiled. "Leave everything to me, Dad. You're having a Glee wedding!"

* * *

After discussing some more details about the upcoming nuptials, Kurt rushed off to Sam's locker to tell him the news. Sam was looking like he was up to something and Kurt was confused. Sam wasn't very good at keeping secrets from him, so he would be busted in just a few minutes.

"Hello, beautiful," Sam greeted, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips, hands behind his back.

Kurt smiled back, dazed by the affection but frowned. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to give you something. Come with me."

Sam took Kurt's hand and led him to the auditorium through the back entrance that opened out directly onto the stage. Kurt frowned as Sam walked ahead of him, pacing slightly.

Then, absurdly, Sam got down on one knee.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Sam, what are you doing? Sam, get up."

"No. Kurt, I'm not proposing to you. Not yet, anyway. But I do plan to marry you someday. This is a symbol of my heart belonging to you, a symbol of my love to you. This ring is a promise that, when you wear it, will remind you that I'm always here fighting your corner. That I'll always be completely honest with you and love you even when you don't love yourself. This ring means that you're the one that I'm bound to, hopefully forever but as long as you want me around. If you accept this promise ring, you'll be promising me the same in return. If you need some time to think about it, take it."

Kurt was aghast, but in a good way. His heart wanted to dance around in his chest and he felt tears approaching. That was so heartfelt and touching that Kurt suddenly saw everything a little bit brighter. The emerald green of Sam's sparkling, hopeful eyes were suddenly greener than ever before. His smile was wider and more full of optimism and love. Kurt didn't even need to think about it.

"Of _course_ I'll accept this ring. I love you, Sam. And I promise all of those things that you just said right back to you. We're in this forever and I can't see myself feeling any other way about you."

Sam smiled brightly and stood up, placing the ring on Kurt's finger and kissing him intensely, harder and deeper than they did in the hallway.

Kurt came to a realisation. "Oh my God. We just got fifth-grade married." After Sam's chuckle, he continued. "While we're here, I wanted to ask you something. It's just a formality after your little presentation, but still I want to ask. My dad and Finn's mom are getting married."

"That's awesome! Right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Especially because I'm planning it. But that's not the point. Will you, Sam Evans, be my date to the wedding?"

Sam laughed. "Kurt, that's not even a question. A question is something you ask when you _don't_ already know the answer. I would love to go with you. Wait, are you going to be in crazy, Monica Geller-esque wedding planning mode for the next few months?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling fondly. "Not that long. They want it to be soon, in about two weeks. Don't ask why, I think it's bizarre. But I have to throw everything together in two weeks, so you'll only have to put up with the erratic, high-maintenance Kurt for that long. I'll try to schedule in some Sam time as well. A few things are already taken care of so it'll be manageable. I can do this."

"I have every faith in you, sweetheart. I'm excited to see what you come up with."

Kurt sat down on the piano stool. "Well, I'm going to ask Mr. Schue if the New Directions can be the band for the event."

"Good plan," Sam nodded.

"I know right. So I was thinking about calla lilies for their centrepieces…"

* * *

To his satisfaction, Mr. Schue had happily accepted his request to have to Glee Club perform at the wedding reception and offered for Kurt to take point in arranging the numbers if he wanted. Kurt had sighed contentedly. It was like a dream.

After briefing the New Directions, he had planned five numbers. A solo for he and Finn, two group numbers and a duet between Santana and Puck. He handpicked the songs, expect Finn's which was apparently a surprise, and gratefully accepted Brittany and Mike's kind offers to choreograph the numbers. He simply wouldn't have had the time otherwise.

Other than that, the two weeks was going quite swiftly, each day turning into school, Sam and wedding planning.

A few days prior to the wedding, Kurt had obtained the most hilarious piece of news in such a strange way.

"Porcelain!" Coach—Principal Sylvester barked at him from inside her office as he was passing.

Kurt paused but breezed through the doors, tilting his head. "How are you, Miss Sylvester?"

Sue blinked. "You'll have to get used to calling me 'Mrs' after next week, Lady."

Kurt gaped at the fact that Sue was getting married. He didn't even know that she was dating anybody. "Oh, um, congratulations Sue! Who's the lucky, lucky man?"

"Woman," Sue corrected.

Kurt frowned. "Excellent. I hadn't realised you were partial to the female form."

Sue glared. "Listen, Porcelain, I may have had several one night stands with famous women all over the country, but the woman I'm marrying is classy and exquisite."

"Do I know her?"

Sue smirked and leaned forward. "You're looking at her."

Kurt had _no_ idea what on Earth was happening for at least a minute. He stood, hip cocked out, trying to figure out what she meant. Until Kurt arrived at the most logical yet illogical option possible.

"You're marrying… _yourself_?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out, I'm surprised I haven't already done it yet."

"Is that even legal?"

"I'm not sure…but I'm doing it anyway. As I said in my book, 'I'm A Winner And You're Fat', I do things because I want to, not because they're approved or disapproved by the government. I am a champion and rules do not apply to me."

"That's…insane."

"I'm pretty sure you can't talk to your Coach like that."

"You're not my Coach anymore."

"You're not still a Cheerio?"

Kurt chuckled. "No. I quit after Nationals last year."

"Nobody _quits_ the Cheerios. You either die or I kick you off. Your flammable gay presence is here in my office and I did not kick you off. Therefore, you're still a Cheerio."

Kurt shook his head fondly. "Not I don't show up to practise."

"Your sass is delicious. There's always a spot for you on the squad, Porcelain. The only other flammable gay is nowhere near as witty as you."

"I'm charmed."

"Now do the world a favour and get the _hell_ out of my office."

Kurt nodded and briskly walked out of the office, confused and suddenly content with his own levels of sanity.

* * *

The day of the wedding was a memorable one for more reasons than one. First of all, it was his first ever wedding, which was a momentous occasion in itself. The second came in the reception, but the ceremony was equally beautiful and he had not realised that his father had such a way with words.

He had stood up in front of his friends and limited family and sighed. "This isn't my first time doing this. So you'd think that I had it all together up here. That I knew what I was doing and wasn't crapping myself at the thought of speaking in front of people. First of all, I want to thank my son Kurt also my best man, for planning this entire thing in a short space of time. I'm real proud of you, Kurt. Carole, I've been thinking about what to say since I proposed and all I can truly say is that you're everything to me and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you what it means to love somebody as special and beautiful as you."

Several people in the seating area cooed at the cute speech and Carole was crying.

"I'm so lucky to be loved by you, Burt Hummel. I'm lucky to have such an amazing family. Finn, Kurt, I'm so proud of you both for being such wonderful men. Burt, you're living proof that good things can come when you least expect them. I'm so happy being with you and I cannot wait for the rest of our lives because I'm extremely privileged to call myself your wife."

They smiled at each other widely and Kurt was crying. He looked across the room and caught Sam's eye. Sam winked at him and Kurt had to hold himself together. He would definitely marry Sam Evans one day. It was just a matter of 'when'.

After the declaration had been done, Burt had announced that everyone should be prepared to boogie at the reception.

Kurt was busy trying to remember the New Directions' schedule for singing when Sam wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's waist, protective and assuring.

"Everything's going to go off without a hitch, baby. Stop worrying, you've done an amazing job with this day." Sam kissed his cheek and Kurt's grandmother decided to approach them.

"Kurtie, there you are! Everything looks lovely here!" Kurt wriggled reluctantly out of Sam's comforting hold, whispering "Don't be polite to her, she hates that" and embraced his grandmother.

"Grandma Patty, it's so lovely to see you! I didn't know if you would make it or not."

"I'd never pass up an opportunity to see the only person in this world I actually like," Patty chuckled as she turned to Sam. "And you're the nice jock boyfriend Kurt has told me so much about."

Sam remembered Kurt's prior warning and nodded without smiling. "Sam Evans."

"Sam, this is my father's mother, Patty Hewes."

Sam wondered where he had heard the name before and realised Patty Hewes was a high-stakes lawyer famous for getting the result she wanted nine times out of ten.

"Sam Evans, you had better treat Kurt with nothing but respect or else I'll—."

"Grandmother, no," Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics. "Sam would never dream of hurting me. He loves me. He's also terrified of me."

Sam smiled and nodded sincerely. Kurt did really scare him sometimes. Now Sam knew where he got it from.

"Are you coming to the reception?" Sam asked.

"For a little while. I've left Ellen in charge of things at the office. She's the associate I hate the least and I'm not even sure she can handle it."

Kurt nodded, remembering meeting Ellen once. She seemed nice, but it was Patty who had the best judge of character.

Instead of chatting some more, Patty simply turned and left the building, heading to the reception.

"She's…intense."

Kurt nodded, knowing all about that. He had spent a summer with her when he was nine and she was responsible for Kurt having grown up so fast. She hated children and had cursed when she found out that her son had had one. She treated Kurt like she treated everybody else, which Kurt was actually grateful for.

"Be glad that you're not Ellen."

"I am."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend once more before they both heading to the reception.

* * *

Everything went exactly as Kurt had planned it. He introduced Burt and Carole as Finn provided the vocals for their first dance song, the New Directions harmonising behind him in a space cleared for singing.

Kurt went to take his place next to Tina as Burt and Carole began dancing. Finn started the song.

 _"_ _I'd give up forever to touch you,_ _cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now."_

As Finn crooned and their parents danced around, Kurt felt hands wrap around his waist. Very familiar hands. Those strong, calloused hands that made Kurt feel like the most beautiful guy in the room. That, of course, was reserved for his boyfriend.

Sam took a break from singing to whisper in Kurt's ear, very discreetly. Not that anyone was watching them away. Well, apart from Santana who presumed they were talking dirty to each other. "I love you."

It was simple things like that which made Kurt fall more in love with Sam every minute that they were together. _  
_ _  
"And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life,"_ Finn continued, smiling at his mom and new stepdad on the dancefloor. " _When sooner or later it's over I just don't wanna miss you tonight."_ Finn looked back at Rachel momentarily who smiled, blushing.

Kurt laughed as his father attempted to twirl and dip Carole on the dancefloor, narrowly avoiding dropping her on the floor. Burt was a well-built man, but co-ordination was not something he was known for, especially while dancing. And he couldn't blame it on the sangria this time.  
 _  
"_ _And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_ The lyrics surrounded Kurt and wrapped him in a tight embrace as he realised the relatability of them.  
 _  
"_ _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

Kurt projected his body, the higher harmony slipping through him like ice with Sam's presence behind him very much on his mind. He was almost in daze doing three things at once: watching Burt and Carole, singing and sending a message to Sam about how he felt, which he planned to do with his song. _  
__  
"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

Finn repeated the chorus twice more before slowing down, letting the Glee Club's accompaniment flood through the hall.

 _"_ _I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am…"_

Finn caught his breath as the audience clapped and cheered, impressed with the caliber of the New Directions. It would be fun if they could do more events, for free of course. Finn paused after the clapping.

"If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to give my speech now."

Carole looked to Burt as neither of them knew he was giving one. They knew Kurt after his solo and it shouldn't have surprised them that Finn would do the same, probably with Kurt's encouragement. But Kurt hadn't known anything about it.

"First of all, the obvious congratulations to the happy couple, my parents."

Burt was _not_ crying at Finn's mention of him as a parent. Allergies.

"I know that we're just beginning to connect as a real family but after everything we've been through together, I feel like we've already come so far. As well as a congratulations, I also have an apology to make."

Sam smiled. _Well done, Finn._

"Kurt, my brother. Sam, probably my future brother-in-law. Some stuff's gone down lately and I haven't been there for you guys. I'm sorry. But, without dwelling on the issue, I promise to be there and step up in the future. Anything that happens, I'll be a better man. Kurt, nobody else has taught me as much as you have about what it means to be a man. You put this entire wedding together by yourself and it's been so awesome. To us being brothers, now and forever.

"With that out of the way, I urge you all to raise your glasses to the bride and groom. Congratulations, you guys!"

Another toast was undertaken as the New Directions took an intermission before their next performance. Some generic party music was put on as they drank some water and grabbed some food before performing again.

Kurt, dragging Sam, walked over to Finn. "Thank you, Finn. I accept your apology. Sure, you've been an asshole but we're family now. That's what's supposed to happen." Kurt winked at him and Finn laughed.

"That wasn't just for this week, you know," Finn smiled tightly, "it was for last year, the basement. I know I dressed up in a shower curtain but I never _really_ made the effort to apologise."

Kurt waved a hand. "Consider it forgotten. Great job on the song, by the way. It's one of my favourites."

"I can't wait to hear your song later."

Kurt smiled as Finn regarded Sam with a smile. It wasn't forced.

"Hey, man, sorry for causing drama."

"No worries, dude. It's cool," Sam replied.

Kurt scoffed. "Boys," he muttered before walking over to his parents.

Sam nudged him. "You really think we're gonna get married?"

Finn snorted. "You two? Absolutely. I've never seen people so connected as you two are. You're like magnets."

Sam let out a little chuckle. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Finn frowned but walked with Sam over to the food table. "Dude, I'm starving. Let's walk, talk and eat."

After a short break, the first group number was being performed, their first upbeat number of the night.

Artie took the microphone. "Yo, Artie here. For this song I'mma gonna need Y'all to get up there and get your boogie on! Hit it, Mercedes!"

While Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Quinn took on Rihanna's _Don't Stop The Music,_ Kurt took the time to talk to his grandmother, who was surprisingly still there.

"You're still here," Kurt smiled.

"I was in court during the last one," Patty replied. "And you were in the womb."

"I miss her," Kurt pouted cutely.

"As I do, Kurt. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman. Now I haven't had the chance to speak to Carole and I think she was about to wet herself when I last looked at her, so I'll trust your judgment. Do you like her?"

Kurt no longer felt like he was betraying his mother by answering that question. He knew how to separate the two in his mind and his heart. "Yes. A lot. She's lovely. She makes Dad happy and she's an excellent mother. She reminds me a lot of her, you know. Mom, I mean."

Patty nodded. "I can see that your father has a type. His first girlfriend, this ragged little thing, looked like both of them. He looks happy with Carole."

"He is."

"What about you, huh? And Sam?"

Kurt's face automatically lit up and he blushed. "I love him."

"I don't doubt that. With other kids your age I would tell them not to make decisions based on high school experiences, but you're not a high schooler. Not really. Does he make you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been. When I'm with him, it's like everyone who has even bullied me just disappears. He makes the bad things in life disappear so I'm only left with the good. He's good for me and I'm going to hold onto him until he finds someone better."

Patty tutted. "You're doing that thing again, boy. You're discrediting yourself. You are a handsome, intelligent, thoughtful person, Kurt. And seeing as though he's been staring at you the whole he's been performing, I'd say he's not thinking about anyone else. Don't think I missed that ring on your finger, either."

"It's not an engagement ring," Kurt said quickly.

"I know," Patty nodded. "I would have ripped it off your finger if it was. There's love and then there's marriage and you two aren't ready for that just yet."

"It's a promise ring, though not one you get in middle school. It's a placeholder, of sorts, I think. Until we're ready to get married, I'll wear this and remember that he loves me."

Patty winked at him. "The song's over and lover boy's coming over. He wants a dance, Kurt. Go. Be happy. I'm going to go and scare my new daughter-in-law."

"Play nice," Kurt scolded gently.

"Don't I always?"

"Please," Kurt scoffed.

Kurt faced an approaching Sam while Puck and Santana got ready to take on Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ (with express permission from Kurt, of course).

"Hey you," Sam muttered as Kurt leaned into him. "Can I have this dance?"

"It's Gaga, we're not exactly slow dancing to this. It's time I show you what these hips can do on the dancefloor."

Sam licked his lips absent-mindedly and took Kurt's hand, leading him onto the dancefloor as Santana started to sing.

 _"_ _I've had a little bit too much,"_ she crooned in her sultry tone, which seemed ready made for Gaga songs.

Kurt laughed at Sam's increasingly amateur dance moves, reminiscent of his father's, actually, and showed him how it was done, popping and grinding with Mike and Tina. Sam got immediately turned on while Kurt and Tina bumped each other and shook various part of their bodies. Sam exchanged a knowing glance with Mike.

"Dude," was all Mike said.

"I know."

 _"_ _Just dance, gonna be okay…"_

Puck and Santana finished their song to rampant applause and it was time for Kurt's ballad, which he had been thinking about all night. He finally had the emotion within him to perform it properly and he was excited. He had sang it numerous times but without sufficient life experience to really connect with it. His private rehearsal had proven that emotional connections with the song did improve one's voice during the song.

Kurt cleared his throat and began to sing. " _The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes!"_

Kurt made direct eye contact with Burt and Carole, who were smiling to the point of tears. He glanced at Finn, who nodded back at him. Finally, his gaze rested on Sam, who was biting his lip, trying to hold it together. Kurt smiled as he continued.

 _"_ _And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave. To the dark and the endless skies, my love. To the dark and the endless skies…"_

Kurt thought about the first time he saw Sam's face. In the choir room on a particularly dull day, one boy had brightened up his entire life. It was simple, really. Kurt was encapsulated and, luckily for him, so was Sam. And that had begun the greatest thing in his life. _  
__  
"And the first time ever I kissed your mouth, I felt the earth move in my hand like the trembling heart of a captive bird."_

Kurt thought about their first proper kiss, also in the choir room. After their winning duet, Sam had embraced his nature and just _kissed_ him deeply in front of everyone. No hiding away, no secrets, just the two of them and their feelings.

 _"_ _That was there at my command, my love. That was there at my command, my love,"_ Kurt continued singing, his voice soaring through the room. On a whim, he looked away from Sam and to Rachel, who nodded approvingly. He would be getting detailed critique afterwards.

 _"_ _And the first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine. And I knew our joy would fill the earth. And last 'til the end of time, my love. And it would last 'til the end of time, my love."_

Kurt thought about what his first time with Sam would be like, whenever it was. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't think about it, because he did. He would be blind not to. Sam Evans was a beautiful man. He knew that he was nowhere _near_ ready for anything like that, even though he knew that Sam would never pressure him or makes things awkward. He enjoyed the kissing, a lot, and it definitely stimulated him, but his inherent anxiety made everything difficult. His libido sometimes told him to just take a leaf out of Santana's playbook and throw Sam into the janitor's closet and get it over with. But he knew that his relationship was more meaningful than that. It meant more than just a quickie in a closet. It meant passion and romance and candles and everything Kurt had ever dreamed of before.

 _"_ _The first time ever I saw your face…Your face…Your face…Your face,"_ Kurt finished as the accompaniment died down. He decided to record his own backing vocals on a disc and play it instead of having the New Directions learn more material for the night.

The applause was rapid and many stood, clapping fiercely for his performance.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to sing that song. As you all probably know, I'm Kurt Hummel, the groom's son and best man."

"And wedding planner!" Burt shouted over Kurt's speech.

"Yes thank you, father. _And wedding planner_ ," he added. "When I thought about what I was going to say for this, a lot of things came to mind. But then I thought about what this day was really about. Bringing together two people who found each other in this crazy world and connected.

"Originally, I was going to talk about my mother, but that seems a little inappropriate considering the jollity of the occasion. So I'm going to talk about people, instead."

He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "My father is the best person I know. It's simple, really, because he's been there for me whenever I've needed him. Even when things were bad, he's always been exactly what I've needed him to be. Now those of you who know us surely know that we're not exactly two apples from the same tree, so to speak. My dad invests himself in _Deadliest Catch_ and _Storage Wars._ I like _Project Runway_ and _Grey's Anatomy._ But somehow we don't just get by. Sure, we don't necessarily use a lot of words, but when you're so in sync with someone, you don't always need to be talking. Silence can be comfortable and I think it's sometimes preferable.

"My father has never let me down before and that is the entire truth. So I'm so happy that he's found his happiness because a person has never deserved good things more than him. So can I ask you to raise your glasses to Burt Hummel?"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses, somehow noticing that Kurt's speech wasn't over.

"Now when I looked across a classroom and introduced my dad to Carole, I could never have predicted that I would be here giving a speech at their wedding. But I probably should have. Because when two people are so similar with their kindness, compassion and, let's be honest, their fashion sense, you know there's something there. The Universe turned a certain way and pushed me to make that connection and I'm glad I did."

Kurt looked at Finn and smirked, remembering the real reason why he set the two up. Finn seemed to be on the same wavelength as he returned the gesture.

"But from what was a simple introduction at a parent night at school, we've grown into a family. Burt. Carole. Finn. Kurt. A family. We've had our differences as all families do but we're stronger for them and, after today, the ties that bind us are even more potent.

"I'd also like to pay special mention to my Glee Club, the New Directions for providing the entertainment for tonight's events and for being the most supportive and kind family one could choose for themselves. And I'm glad I did." Kurt didn't make an individual dedication to Sam, but the blond felt it in his words and the smile that was sent his way.

"So this next toast you're about to give shouldn't be for just the bride and groom. It should be for the concept of love and cherishing the people around you. It should be for family and togetherness and being connected to each other. Everybody's got a somebody and, no matter who it may be and even if they know they're your somebody, cherish them. Because this life is nothing without the people who mean the most to you by your side. So raise your glasses to love and family and, of course, the happy newlyweds!"

After everyone raised their glasses, their clapped loudly as Kurt joined his new family at the center table. He kissed his father's bald head and shared a poignant moment with Carole. Finn roped him in for a surprise hug, the first of many to come. Finn smirked over Kurt's head at Sam.

"Hope you like it, dude," Finn whispered as Kurt sat himself down.

When he looked at the dancefloor, expecting Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany to take to the floor for their estrogen-infused rendition of Usher's _'Yeah'_ with Santana and Brittany on lead vocals, he gasped.

Sam stood there, alone, with a grin on his face and a microphone in his hand. "Hello, everyone. I'm Sam Evans, a member of the New Directions. I'm not actually a member of the Hudson/Hummel clan. But I hope to be someday. See, the magnificent guy who just made you all cry and planned this entire thing is my boyfriend. And someday I hope to be on a dancefloor like this sharing a dance with him as my husband. While I'm here, I want to say the obvious congratulations to Burt and Carole, who are so lovely and deserve everything good life has to offer."

He smiled warmly at the newlyweds who smiled back, surprised. They looked to Kurt, who shrugged absently, lost in the aura of his boyfriend.

"If you'll join me in a round of applause for the best man, I'd like to say something to him through a song. Kurt, you're going to come up here and dance it with me." Sam nodded to Finn, who all but carried Kurt up to the dancefloor and passed him over to Sam like a parcel.

Sam handed the microphone to Rachel, who resisted the urge to sing, and beamed at his boyfriend.

"Hey, you."

"What is this?" Kurt laughed.

"A surprise. You've worked so hard and this is my way of backing up what I promised you in the auditorium. With one of your favourite songs."

Sam nodded at the New Directions who began an accompaniment which was extremely familiar to Kurt. He smiled, realising that he had told Sam that he liked this song in passing moment. And Sam had remembered and was serenading him with it. What must Kurt have done in a former life to deserve somebody like Sam?

 _"_ _Kiss me out of the bearded barley, nightly, beside the green, green grass,"_ Sam began, knowing that he was going to have to lead Kurt in their dance as well as remember his lyrics and cues and all of that. It was hard work but Kurt was most definitely worth it.  
 _  
"_ _Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. I wear those shoes and You will wear that hat,"_ Sam smirked as he sang the replaced lyric. He didn't want to make Kurt seem more feminine than he was by singing the original lyric. Kurt didn't wear dresses.

 _"_ _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me." _

Their dance became more complex, Sam spinning and performing a series of back-steps in rapid succession. Kurt followed along easily for impromptu choreography. Kurt definitely played down his dancing abilities, for sure.

 _"_ _Kiss me down by the broken tree house, swing, swing upon it's hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat we'll take the trail marked on your father's map."_

Sam moved in for a kiss, but spun around and dipped Kurt instead, lifting him easily as he turned. It felt so good to have Kurt in his arms, with everyone watching on without hate. Sure, he didn't think that Burt or Carole would associate with anyone who disapproved of Kurt, but there was always a chance; a lone hater who would cause a scene. It happened everywhere.

 _"_ _Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand and strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me."_

Sam smiled at the pure sparkle in Kurt's eyes, the one he saw when they performed for the Duets competition which seemed like years ago. He felt like Kurt was an integral part of his life. " _So kiss me."_

Kurt was quickly becoming everything to him. He never thought that he would find that, at least not before graduating high school or even college. Sam loved Kurt and Kurt loved Sam. And it _was_ that simple.  
 _  
"_ _So kiss me,"_ Sam suggested, drawing out the last note into a slow croon.

"Kiss me?" Sam said over the raucous applause and wolf-whistles from the New Directions.

Kurt smirked, leaning in, but opted for his forehead instead. "Maybe later, Romeo, or I might have jealous girls on my ass for claiming you already."

Sam chuckled, not disappointed at all as they left the floor for the actual group number that was happening. "Everyone's jealous of me, you know. Because I have you."

"Sure, sure. Thank you, though, for the song. You remembered that I prefer the cover version as well. And nice lyric work with the hat thing. I do love a good hat."

"I know. And you know why I remembered?"

"Why?"

"Because you said it. And I love you. And you speak of things with such passion and you're so compelling that simply watching you speak is more than enough for me. It's just my luck that I get to kiss you and hold you and love you in addition to that."

Kurt sniffed the tears away and smiled. "I hate you for messing up my tough-as-nails façade. But I love you more."

Sam just held Kurt in his arms for a few more minutes, treasuring every single second with him and counting down the time until he and Kurt said "I do."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, this is hefty. I love this chapter, though. I have to make mention of Kurt's grandmother, though. Some of you may recognise the name.**

 **Patty Hewes is a character from the legal TV show** ** _Damages_** **, played by the exceptionally talented Glenn Close, who should have like 1000 Oscars by now tbh.**

 **Also the songs. I spent a long time looking through Spotify for these, and I had alternatives but I hope you liked these.**

 **Finn sang The Goo-Goo Dolls' classic** ** _'Iris'_** **.**

 **Kurt sang Roberta Flack's beautiful** ** _"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"_** **.**

 **Sam sang Jason's Walker's piano cover of "** ** _Kiss Me",_** **originally released by Sixpence None The Richer**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you did or if you have requests/suggestions for future chapters! Xoxo**

 **Also a rare fic recommendation from me: You should all go and read**

 ** _He Sounds Like A Drag_** **by 'obsessivecompulsivereadr'. It's a multi-chapter Hevans fic and a Season 3 AU. It's also one of my favourite stories ever!**


	6. Special Education

Chapter 6- Special Education

* * *

"You will _never_ guess what I just heard from Puck!" Kurt ran up to his boyfriend, grinning like he had just executed a master plan.

After the events of the wedding, Kurt and Sam were stronger than ever before and no bullies were daring to touch them. With threats from Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and the boys themselves, the jocks were much too afraid to try anything. Mostly because of the threat Santana posed to their genitalia.

"Why do I feel like this conversation just went from Sectionals to herpes in six seconds?" Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that something coming from Noah Puckerman couldn't really be good.

"No, you brute, I demanded that Puck never reveal his sexual escapades to me. But he was snooping around the teacher's lounge, apparently trying to seduce our History teacher for an A, when—."

"Wait, hold up. Puck actually does that? Isn't that illegal or something?"

"Puck also just got out of juvie, I don't think that matters to him too much. Do you want to hear my amazing news or not?" Kurt pouted. And when Kurt pouted like that, Sam couldn't refuse him anything.

"If have you herpes, I'd rather be sitting down while you tell me," Sam quipped.

Kurt looked appalled. "As if! No, _apparently_ , Mr. Schuester told Miss Pillsbury that he wanted to make our set list for Sectionals less predictable because maybe the judges saw that Rachel and Finn were our one-two punch last year! Maybe we could sing!"

"I've already said that if it's going to cause a rift, then I'd rather not. Finn and I have only just mended things," Sam sighed.

"Sam! Finn isn't your boyfriend. Think about us. We could _duet_. From what Puck knows about the Warblers, they only have one lead soloist who they use for everything."

"You and Puck are _way_ too close for comfort. Literally, when did this happen?" Had Sam missed something?

"I think…oh, yeah, it was when he and Santana came to ask me if they could sing Gaga at the wedding. We've always traded banter together and he's changed a lot ever since he got out of juvie. Beth changed him a lot, too. He's a better person now."

"You always see the absolute best in people. And I love that."

"I know. That's why I'm ignoring the fact that you're wearing flannel today. And not even ironically like I have done in the past," Kurt turned his nose up at the outfit and Sam scoffed loudly.

"Don't pretend you're not all over this right now."

"When did you start channelling your inner Artie Abrams?" Kurt winced.

"His slang is quite infectious, I have to say," Sam conceded, kissing one Kurt's knuckles.

"That's true. Well, shall we head to Glee?"

"We're going to get you that solo."

"You're sweet. Oh and Sam? I _am_ all over that right now. In my mind, I'm ripping off the flannel and it's so hot."

"Keep going, I like where this is headed."

"Well, there's you and me and I'm _burning_ that incessant outfit you insist on annoying me with."

"Well there goes my erection."

"Don't worry, Sammy. Maybe we can get some make out action while Rachel cries over the loss of her solo."

"Count me the _hell_ in."

* * *

In Glee Club, Mr. Schuester had _just_ given the club the news about the switch-a-roo of the set list for Sectionals and Kurt held up his fingers, ready to prove how well he actually knew Rachel Berry.

"Three…two…one."

"You're taking away _my_ solo?" Rachel screeched highly.

"Rachel, it's not just your solo by default. Last year Mercedes was supposed to have it, remember? Nobody soloed at Regionals. I'm just taking Sectionals as an opportunity to diversify our set list. I have a good plan. We're going to open with a solo, followed by a duet then a group number. We're going to win, guys." Everyone had a good feeling about this, besides Rachel.

"Mr. Schuester. I have been spying on the Dalton Academy Warblers in my free time and I have deduced that their showbiz acapella attitude is enough to wow the judges with how different they are. We may have won last year because the other two teams were incapable of putting on a decent performance without emotional response and distracting hairography, but the Warblers are different. They're _good_. Plus, their lead singer is so dreamy. The audience are going to love them. So how else are we supposed to beat them with me only singing the duet with Finn and the lead in the group number."

"Shit," Sam muttered, knowing that Rachel had good lungs, but that was some serious babbling.

"I think that was one breath," Tina commented as Rachel paused for a large gasp of air.

Mr. Schuester sighed before smiling kindly. Even when he delivered bad news, he was polite. Usually. "I hate to break it to you, Rachel, but you're not singing lead vocal in any of the numbers this time. It's time somebody else got a chance. And don't pull what you did last year because I gave one song to Tina and _quit_. It's not a good attitude and it won't fly when you're on Broadway. You _need_ to learn this lesson and now is a good time. Work on supporting your teammates. You'll become a better performer for it. And people might even come to like you more because of it."

"Well said, Mr Schue!" Puck nodded.

Rachel sucked on her bottom lip before growling. "Fine. But I'll make you a deal. If we lose because I'm not singing, I'm taking next year's solos. All of them."

"Deal. That's how much confidence I have in the plan I've made," Mr. Schuester smirked and everybody was sincerely confused by this dynamic.

"Also I get veto power," Rachel tried.

"Rachel, no."

"Fine." She folded her arms flatly.

"Okay, now let's get down to business. For our group number, I'd like it very much if Brittany and Mike would show off some dance moves. I think that's what we're lacking in our numbers. Brittany, Mike, I'm aware that I've heavily overlooked you and I want you to show what you can do. As for the singing, I think that Santana, Quinn, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mercedes should take this. You all performed brilliantly at the wedding and I think you guys can rock an upbeat dance number for Mike and Brittany to choreograph to.

"Plus, I'm leaving you in charge of song selection and assigning parts. Make it equal, but try to assign parts that fit each other."

"Looks like I'm not singing again," Kurt muttered to Sam, who put his arm around him. Kurt was happy for the sextet and they _had_ been brilliant at the wedding, but he was confused. Was he ever going to get a turn?

"I'd like Kurt and Santana to take the duet. I was thinking back over our best performances and _Bad Romance_ instantly came to mind. You two sounded amazing and I'm stupid to not capitalise on that."

"You mean I'm singing lead at a competition."

"You got some skills, Lady Gay," Santana smirked from next to him holding up a hand for a high five. Kurt reluctantly returned the gesture and smiled at Mr. Schuester.

"Tactless, but Santana's correct. Kurt, you're probably the most unique talent in this school. I've overlooked you the most. When you pulled out those notes in _Give Up The Funk_ , I was impressed. Your range is extraordinary. That's why I want you to have the solo."

And then the world stopped entirely.

"Wait, seriously? You want me to do the solo _and_ the duet? Sorry I'm just waiting for a snide comment from Rachel." Kurt looked down at the girl who shook her head.

"I'm actually on board. You may not be as good as me, but you're the closest we've got."

"Thank you, Rachel. I think. But I don't want the solo. I'll take the duet, because Satan and I do sound flawless together, but I want Sam to take the solo. Rachel says that this Warbler guy is dreamy. Well, let's one up them. Plus, Sam's taste in music is so eclectic it pains my soul. He can find something as diverse as we all are." Sam looked across at his boyfriend, amazed by his generosity. Kurt wanted a solo about as much as Sam wanted Avatar to be real.

"Kurt, I…you should take the solo. You want it, right?" He humbly tried to shift the solo back to this boyfriend.

"I just want to sing. And I get to do that. All in favour, everyone?" Kurt glared at everyone in the room until all hands went up.

"Looks like it's unanimous. So Sam takes the solo. I want song choices by the end of the week so we can work on harmonies. Let's go and win Sectionals, guys!" Mr. Schuester pumped a hand in the air and everyone whooped.

Kurt smirked and held up a hand. "Oh, Mr. Schuester? In future, can we not leave the set list until the week before the competition?"

"Kurt is right! If we choose songs straight after our win at Sectionals, we'll have them polished and ready to beat everyone at Regionals!" Rachel gasped, as though she had just discovered the meaning of life.

"Oh, I take it back! I don't want to agree with Rachel."

Everyone chuckled as Rachel pouted at him playfully.

* * *

"You nervous?" Sam muttered backstage.

"Sort of. But Santana and I are going to kill it. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I can't wait for you to hear my song." Sam has chosen his song specifically, just like he had at the wedding. Kurt had preferred the cover version yet again, a testament to how much Sam actually paid attention.

"I still cannot believe you insisted on not having me in the room during the rehearsal! And you got everyone to keep quiet! Even Rachel is all hush-hush about it and that girl is a natural blabbermouth."

"Well you'll just have to be patient, won't you? I'm performing last, so try not to cry or else you'll ruin your composure for when we win."

"Oh, _now_ I'm nervous. Samuel Evans, if I end up bawling because of this, you won't get a kiss from me until graduation!"

"You don't mean that. You can't resist my trouty mouth."

"I am going to murder Santana. She has ruined this for me. I love your mouth, baby."

"I bet you do. A kiss for good luck?"

"Not that you need it, but sure."

"Oh you two are nauseating! They're starting, by the way. Those wrinkly dinosaurs are about to go on." Santana snapped, shrugging.

"Said with so much politeness," Kurt fired back, smirking.

"You love it."

"I might."

* * *

The competition began instantly, with The Hipsters performing a dated rendition of Madonna's _Ray Of Light_ and Kurt shared a glance with Santana before grimacing.

"Make sure Coach Sylvester _never_ finds out about this," Kurt said archly, not even wanting to watch anymore. They were ruining it, pretty much.

"Lady, she has eyes everywhere. She probably already knows."

Next, The Warblers came on, their main competition. The New Directions watched, half-impressed, as the lead soloist delivered a cover of Train's _Hey Soul Sister_. Santana turned to her duet partner.

"So what's the verdict, baby gay? Dreamy?"

"You know, I would love _nothing_ more than to touch that face…and _rip_ those god damn caterpillars from his forehead. He looks like a baboon," Kurt said, disgusted. The boy could have been pretty, but his features were too bunched together.

Sam sighed. "What's up with his singing faces anyway? And why is he jumping around? Oh, this is too embarrassing."

"Now _this_ is why you're my favourite."

The day progressed quickly and soon enough, the New Directions' first song was about to be performed. The sextet stepped onto the stage for a fun rendition of _West Side Story's_ 'America'. Santana took the lead, obviously, as everyone's favourite diva Anita and it was flawless. The audience loved the accents and the costumes.

As the last note was held, Kurt stepped onto the stage as if was a solo, performing the first verse, giving Santana time to change. During rehearsals, Mike and Brittany had asked to perform a contemporary dance piece around them as they sang, rather than clogging up the stage during 'America'. Kurt and Santana had welcomed that vehemently and the number was amazing.

They were wished hushed 'good luck's as Kurt entered the stage, the piano introduction billowing around the room. His voice entered not long after, his falsetto ready to smash it.

 _(_ _ **Kurt)**_ _  
I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Santana walked onto the stage, elegant in her dress and heels, stretching her hand out to Kurt's like Mike and Brittany were doing to each other behind them. Santana held Kurt's hands and started her verse.

 _(_ _ **Santana)**_ _  
My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet_

Both knew that they sounded _flawless_ together and tried not to let Brittany and Mike's amazing performance distract them from their vocals. It was hard, but they managed it.

 _(_ _ **Kurt and Santana)**_ _  
But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

 _(_ _ **Santana)**_ _  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
_

 _ **(Kurt)**_ _  
When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better_

Kurt closed his eyes and belted the lyrics, Sam's face flashing behind his eyelids.

 _(_ _ **Santana)**_ _  
'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win._

 _ **(Kurt)**_ _  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

 _ **Kurt and Santana)**_ _  
I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

 _ **(Santana)**_ _  
Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

 _ **(Kurt)**_ _  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you._

 _I set fire to the rain,_  
 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
 _Well, it burned while I cried_  
 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

 _ **(Santana)**_ _  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!  
_

 _ **(Kurt and Santana)**_ _  
Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

They raised their arms, hands linked, just as they had done during _Bad Romance_ , and belted the final notes together, voice blending seamlessly, like the two were born to duet.

"I'm so proud of him," Sam whispered over the applause to nobody in particular. He felt somebody step up beside him.

"They're amazing," Rachel gasped, surprise in her tone. "I should let them sing more."

"You should, but you're also magnificent, Rachel. Take Regionals. If I get something, it's yours."

"Thanks, Sam. You're a good guy. I'm glad Kurt has you. Now go and make me proud! Are you ready?"

"It's for Kurt. I was _born_ ready."

Kurt and Santana ran off stage after their standing ovation. Kurt basically ran into Sam's mouth as they swapped places, encouragements being whispered quickly.

Sam held the microphone and the stand before the piano kicked in, his ballad only just beginning, but his life with Kurt mapping itself out in pictures in front of him. Their wedding. Children. Careers. Growing old together. Sam could see it all now.

 _ **(Sam)**_

 _All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you.  
All through the night, this precious time, when time is new.  
All, all through the night today, knowing that we feel  
the same, without saying, the same without saying_

 _We have no past we won't reach back,_  
 _Keep with me forward all through the night_  
 _and once we start a meter clicks,_  
 _and it goes running all through the night._  
 _Until it ends, there is no end._

 _All through the night a stray cat is crying, stray cat sings back._  
 _All through the night, they have forgotten what by they do lack._  
 _Under those white street lamps, there is a little chance they may see you, a chance they may see you._

 _We have no past, we won't reach back_  
 _Keep with me forward all through the night,_  
 _And once we start, the meter clicks,_  
 _it goes running all through the night._

 _Until it ends there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night and once we start,_  
 _the meter clicks, and goes running all through the night._  
 _Until it ends, there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night._  
 _Keep with me all through the night._

Sam muttered a "Thank you" to the audience as they applauded very loudly. Sam ignored the standing ovation and looked to Kurt. As it died down, he walked off stage.

"That was for you. You got me this solo and you've given me so much more. I'm so happy with you."

"Well I cried. I _bet_ you're happy now," Kurt quipped.

"You crying makes me cry and I can't have that. Come on. Let's go win this thing!" Sam interlocked their fingers and went back to the greenroom to wait it out.

"Because of you," Kurt smiled happily. Sam shook his head.

"Because of _us_."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ugh I have toothache from writing this!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! The response from the last chapter was incredible! Thank you!**

 **Songs used:**

 _Ray Of Light_ by Madonna

 _Hey, Soul Sister by_ Train

 _America_ from _West Side Story_

 _Set Fire To The Rain- Adele_

 _All Through The Night by Sleeping At Last_


	7. A Very Glee Christmas

**Texting: Kurt is in italics and Sam in bold as usual. Kurt's inflections are in normal typeface and Sam's are underlined.**

Chapter 7- A Very Glee Christmas

* * *

One thing that Kurt and Sam realised was how very little they had in common pertaining to December and the seasonal holiday that came with it.

Kurt loved the vibe that pierced the air with every snowflake. He loved the jollity and how so many people put aside their differences to have a peaceful Christmas. The jocks dialled down the torment, usually, because the Christmas fever had encapsulated them entirely. Kurt loved how so many things were lit up and sparkling and _green_. His favourite colour was everywhere he looked, the spirit of festivity taking over the town. Lima wasn't very close, as towns went, but everybody banded together at Christmas time.

Sam loved Christmas because of the snow, precisely the thing that Kurt hated most.

"I cannot understand how you think that the snowfall is the greatest natural occurrence the world has ever seen."

Sam stared at his boyfriend like he was certifiably insane. "Kurt, it's pretty much _frozen rain._ Where else do you see anything like that?"

Kurt pouted. "I don't suppose you've ever looked at the stars where they're out in full force. You're looking at the _actual_ past, like a window into a time before we were alive. You're seeing the star as it was so many years ago and that's pretty much the greatest thing to ever happen to the world besides my birth."

Sam smiled. "Okay, yeah, that's pretty cool but snow is magical! Do you not just love when there's a fresh, untouched blanket of snow lining the ground and you take the first crunching steps into it and make your mark on the Earth at least until other footsteps come by and join them."

Kurt frowned. "You just unromanticised the thing you're trying to sell to me. But no, Sam, I will never enjoy the snow. It's cold, wet and people literally _throw it_. Why am I supposed to find that appealing? Okay, fine, sometimes it can kind of look pretty, but never in Lima."

Sam knew that that was the best he could have hoped for, so he shrugged. "Fair enough. So let's talk gifts. I realised I don't actually know where you stand on surprises. You seemed to enjoy my stunt at the wedding, but I'm not sure whether that means a surprise gift is applicable."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "No surprises, _please_. The surprise serenade was the exception to the rule because that was all kinds of adorable. But I'm literally the hardest person to buy for. I'm so fussy about everything. My dad realised that I should probably start picking my own gifts lest I exchange them for something I actually want. But you don't have to get me anything."

Sam eyed him pointedly. "Were you planning on getting me something?"

Kurt said nothing.

"I rest my case. Christmas works both ways. Though I do request that we perform a Christmassy duet in Glee Club sometime before the holidays begin."

"I can get on board with that," Kurt smirked. "Anything in particular?"

When Sam told him the request, Kurt smirked and agreed.

* * *

When Mr. Schuester informed the group that they were going to be singing in classrooms around the school, Kurt wanted to protest. Learning to bite his tongue after the Britney outburst of September, Kurt instead complained at the Glee lunch table.

"This is insane! How does Mr. Schuester not see that we're going to get ourselves slaughtered in the process?"

Tina shrugged. "But people usually love it when we sing? They loved _Push It,_ and _Toxic_."

Puck nodded. "Stutter Girl is right. We'll kill it."

"You have a point there," Kurt conceded, "but this is going into their classrooms and shoving our Christmas down their throats."

"Everybody loves Christmas," Finn supplied.

Rachel ignored him and interrupted Mercedes, who was about to speak. "I think Tina and Puck are right, Kurt. We'll be there to put them in the Christmas spirit. I for one think that I should lead the charge. Who agrees?"

Nobody put up their hands.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Berry, you're literally the most annoying person at this school, you're going to make people hate Christmas as much as they hate you."

Kurt sighed. "Harsh, Quinn, but she has a point, Rachel. You'll get enthusiastic about the singing and forget about the Christmas. You don't even celebrate it? I think that Mercedes or Quinn should take the leads."

"Why them?"

"I just think they have the Christmassiest sounding voices."

Santana held up a hand. "Are we just accepting that as a word?"

"Bite me," Kurt sassed, leaning back in his chair and draping his legs over Sam's lap.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow after Glee Club?" Sam wondered while the rest of the club bickered amongst themselves. They had all agreed that Mercedes and Quinn were the best to take the leads. The two girls discussed song choices while Sam leaned into his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled. "I think I have plans with my other boyfriend, but I think I could pencil you in if you had something in mind."

Sam grinned back. "Please tell your other boyfriend that your favourite boyfriend is taking you on a romantic winter date which will require you to be wrapped up very warm. It's good that you look great with lots of layers on."

Tina leaned into them. "Equally great with no layers on."

"What?"

Kurt blushed. "Tina. I'll have no more of _that_ , thank you. Don't you have a solo to be not singing somewhere?"

"You're so bitchy today, Hummel," Tina chirped, smirking.

"I'm just not looking forward to people throwing pencils at me for singing Christmas carols. Now buzz off, I'm enjoying private time with Justin Bieber."

"You've given me some Glee Club ideas for the future," Sam said pointedly.

"Oh I dare you. I'd probably enjoy it, actually. I'd enjoy anything you sang."

"Look forward to it. How prepared are you for our duet?"

Kurt shook his head fondly. "Even though we only decided a song this morning?"

"Yes."

"Immensely. I've already dissected the song into our parts and we're going to rock the house tomorrow!"

"And then I'm going to make a fool out of myself on our date. But I'm looking forward to it," Sam shrugged.

Kurt eyed him. "You still haven't actually told me where you're taking me. I'm not too fond of Christmas surprises."

Sam shifted in his seat. "Well, I kind of rented out an ice rink for the two of us tomorrow."

"You did what? Oh, _Sam_ , I love you. I didn't even have to tell you that I enjoy ice skating."

Sam shrugged once more. "I figured you might. It's elegant and a skill that you can hone in order to be better than others. You're probably a pro."

"You're right," Kurt smirked, "I'm pretty good."

Sam leaned into him. "Yeah? We'll I'm better." Sam knew that _loved_ competition and Sam loved seeing the fiery glint in his boyfriend's eyes when he knew that he _had_ to win something that was put in front of him. Sam wasn't actually too great at skating, but at least it was just he and Kurt for the day sans staring bystanders who were judging his ice skating prowess or lack thereof. He knew that he was going to fall at least nineteen times and Sam decided to just embrace his lack of skill. Kurt would glide around the rink like an ice-skating gazelle and Sam would trip and stumble. Sounds about right.

"You just earned yourself so many brownie points, Evans," Mercedes whispered once Kurt pulled away from him to talk to Quinn, delivering a wink that told Sam just how right he was.

* * *

Rather than rehearse for their Glee performance the following day, Kurt and Sam spent the night texting. Sam, regrettably, had to cancel a call to Kurt after he was forced to sit in the family room and watch a movie. The SpongeBob movie, which Sam totally did _not_ geek out to at first, until Kurt had texted him. His boyfriend had his complete attention over the talking yellow sponge. It was a hard decision, though…not that Sam would tell Kurt that.

 _Hey, just thought of another fictional couple we are!_

 **Leia and Han Solo?**

 _If you must, but I'm not wearing that damn gold bikini! No matter what Brittany says, I'm not doing it. But no, I was thinking of Dan and Blair._

 **You're not Serena?**

 _You're_ so _gay! Nah, I'm totally Waldorf. Even though it doesn't really work out, Blair suits me. Serena is much too mellow sometimes. I'm too high-maintenance. And not blonde._

 **True. I can be Dan. I don't think I'm that awkward though…am I?**

 _Not at all, I guess we're more Nate and Blair, but they were short lived and expected to be together. We weren't, I suppose, and we'll last eternities._

 **You got that right. Get ready for one million years' worth of impressions, dearest Blair.**

 _Okay, Nate never did impressions._

 **That's an added Sam quirk. Do you think we should rehearse for tomorrow?**

 _I forget that you're still new here baby! We don't rehearse for_ anything _in Glee Club. We just sing on the fly and see where it goes. I'll divide parts in a minute though, just remember when you're singing._

 **So you've taken control?**

 _Serena wouldn't do that. I've got this, though. Trust me ;)_

 **Oh, you're the person I trust most organising a musical number. I'm just clarifying that I can sit back and not think about it too much.**

 _I've sent you some pictures of the parts we're singing. Study them. I don't want to be singing on my own tomorrow because you forget your cues._

 **Maybe I won't attend at all…**

 _You have to. We're performing our duet and then going straight into French class where Quinn and Mercedes are singing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'._

 **Ugh, I forgot. People throwing their pencils at us.**

 _And then after that…we're going skating, remember?_

 **Oh, I would** **never** **miss that. It's too important.**

 _Why do I feel like you're planning something elaborate?_

 **No comment.**

 _SAMUEL DWIGHT EVANS._

 **Sorry Kurt! Have to go, Mary's calling! See you tomorrow, sleep well, love you lots xoxo**

 _SAM._

Kurt smirked at his boyfriend, who was _obviously_ planning something. Looking into his mirror, he realised that he could enjoy surprises for at least one day of his life.

* * *

Mr. Schuester rubbed his hands together, actually nervous for the kids to sing around school. "Alright, guys! We're almost ready to go carolling around school but, first, Kurt and Sam have a special Christmas duet to share with you all! Take it away, boys!"

Kurt and Sam stepped up ready to sing and Kurt smirked.

"Okay, I want absolutely no complains about the cuteness we're going to shove down your throats. It's our first Christmas together and my first Christmas with a boyfriend. If you complain, I'll leave you to Santana."

"What if I complain?" Santana asked.

"I'll tell Rachel what you _really_ think of Barbra Streisand and lock you both in the auditorium and encourage Rachel to sing Barbra's best covers."

Rachel gaped and turned towards the Latina, who rolled her eyes.

Sam coughed. "Kurt? The song."

"Right. Hope you all enjoy."

 **(** _ **Kurt**_ **)  
** _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

 **(** _ **Sam**_ **)** _  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 **(** _ **Both**_ **)** _  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 **(** _ **Sam**_ **)** _  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

 **(** _ **Kurt**_ **)** _  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

 **(** _ **Sam**_ **)** _  
Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

 **(** _ **Kurt**_ **)** _  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 **(** _ **Both**_ _)  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 **(** _ **Kurt**_ **)** _  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 **(** _ **Sam**_ **)** _  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

After the applause, Kurt and Sam kissed each other quickly before sitting down.

"Great job, guys! Maybe you could perform that one day this week in a class?"

Kurt almost lost it laughing. "Mr. Schue, you cannot be serious with that. The jocks are laying low, sure, but they're not nearly as tolerant as they would need to be to watch _that_. Even I hate us right now."

* * *

As everybody but a select few had predicted, Christmas Classroom Caroling Extravaganza was a complete bust.

As soon as Quinn had opened her mouth to sing, the teacher had groaned and shouted "Shut up!" at them and threw her shoes and erasers at the group, shooing them out. Kurt guessed that Mrs. Neil was now the most adored teacher in the school. Mr. Schuester had a disillusion that all of his students outside of Glee Club loved him, but they really didn't. Kurt hadn't liked him very much prior to Glee Club, not that he would ever tell the instructor that, of course.

"Well, that went well," Tina sighed as they entered the choir room, accepting their surrender. Mr. Schue shook his head slowly.

"I thought that would work. People _love_ Christmas music!"

"But it's us, Mr. Schue," Kurt replied coolly, "they don't understand what goes on in here. Most of them are still under the impression that we literally sit in this room and sing Broadway standards all day. Which, I would not be opposed to, by the way."

Santana groaned while Rachel beamed.

"Okay, new plan! We go around and perform everybody's favourite Christmas songs. There's not much point starting preparations for Regionals before the Christmas break, right? So we may as well still get some singing practice to get us into the festive spirit!"

Kurt almost smirked at how perpetually chirpy their Glee advisor was. Despite everything that had happened in his life over the past year, he remained upbeat and Kurt admired that about him.

As they sorted the harmonies for ' _Silent Night'_ , Kurt couldn't help but think forward to his date with Sam at the ice rink.

* * *

It turned out that simply singing songs for an hour without any drama made Glee Club go very quickly or, maybe, it was just Kurt and Sam's sheer anticipation to go on their date. Sam's car pulled up outside the ice rink and Kurt smiled at him, readying his skates.

"I can't believe you actually have personalised ice skates."

Kurt stared at him. "Seriously? Sam, I have personalised _stationery_. One day, they're going to be valuable pieces of merchandise."

"And that's why part of your Christmas gift is an experience, not something that can be sold for a hefty profit five years down the line. I also got you a gift, but that's beside the point."

"Can I give you your gift now? I mean, it's a gift but also an experience. But the sooner you open it, the sooner you can start preparing for it. It might take you a while."

"Unless it's in your pocket, I can't possibly understand where you might have put it." Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Dirty boy, no. It's in your glovebox, all wrapped up. I knew that you never look there, so I was crafty. Your present has been under your nose this whole time." Kurt manoeuvred the glovebox open and took out a slim package with a meticulously swirled bow on the top, only something that Kurt would have done.

"That bow is _so_ Kurt of you," Sam smirked.

"Well, I _am_ Kurt."

"You know what I mean."

"Just open it."

Sam nodded and removed the outer packaging and, reading the fine print on the strip of paper that he had just uncovered. His eyes widened. "I'm going to _Comic-Con?_ But the tickets are _already_ sold out for next year! How did you get them?"

Kurt tapped his nose. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I can do anything. But if you notice, we're both going. Obviously you're not travelling to San Diego _alone_ and I thought it would have fun to go together. I promise I won't cramp your nerd style in front of the other comic book nerds."

Sam beamed and began to gush. "Kurt, this is seriously such an amazing gift, thank you! I'm so excited! And you're coming too, that's even better! But who do I dress up as? Captain America is my first instinct, but maybe that's too predictable! Maybe I should go as Hawkeye or Falcon or…and who are _you_ going to go as?"

Kurt smirked. "I might be thinking of making a Black Widow costume."

Sam almost drooled. "Seriously? That's so hot. You have no idea how turned on I am at the thought of you dressed as Black Widow."

Kurt bit his lip. "I think I already know." His eyes flickered downwards _just_ for a second, but he saw all he needed too, Rocky Horror flashbacks coming to his mind.

After fifteen more minutes of Sam jabbering about costumes and displays, he decided that enough was enough and that Kurt should get the first half of his present already. He had waited long enough.

The two entered the area just prior to the actual rink and they put on their boots, Sam taking a pair from the storage locker. As they laced up, Sam turned to his boyfriend.

"I have a little bit of a confession."

"It's a bit late for you to be straight, Sam," Kurt chuckled.

"Gross, not that. I…can't really ice skate. I'm sorry for misleading you, but I _will_ fall numerous times. I just wanted to see that look you get in your eyes when you're in direct competition. It's adorable."

Kurt tutted. "I feel like I've been exploited for my beauty."

Sam grinned. "It's not going to be the last time I do it."

Kurt simply shrugged and hopped onto the ice, not needing time to adjust to the different feel of the ground beneath him. He glided around the rink, streamlined and efficient as always, and did a few practice leaps and spins before attempting some of the stuff that made Sam's jaw drop. The blond nodded to himself encouragingly and held onto the sides as he stepped out onto the ice.

His balance was unsteady and Kurt was no help at all; the latter was twirling elegantly on the other side of the rink.

"This was supposed to be a _date_ , Kurt," Sam called playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes (Sam could see that from the other side of the rink) and skated over to him. "Okay. I'm going to teach you how to ice skate."

And he did. Sam got increasingly better at the activity throughout the afternoon, even successfully performing a simple jump which he never thought he could do. In the end, though, he was simply content to do some simple skating and watch his boyfriend flit around the rink like a professional. He did a sequence of complicated steps before bending his knees and launching into a split jump, fingers tapping the blades obnoxiously before he landed. Sam should have been scared for him, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't attempt something in front of another person if he doubted himself. It was then that Sam realised that Kurt was doing a Cheerios routine _on ice_. That was seriously something else and he hadn't expected Kurt to be as good as he was.

While Kurt was spinning, Sam excused himself to get a drink of water, but secretly hopped up to the higher box where the audio system was. This had been his plan all along. To get Kurt somewhere private and sing to him, having fun in the process.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Sam said over the speaker system. Kurt immediately looked up and blushed, a wide smile overtaking his face.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!"

"You look like you've enjoyed yourself, which means my mission was a success. But there was one more thing I wanted to do for you."

Sam clicked a few buttons to improve the audio quality and reduce the amount of reverb like the guy had shown him when he booked the rink and smiled. "Because I know you love this song."

 **(** _ **Sam**_ **)**

 _My days are brighter than morning air_  
 _Evergreen pine and autumn blue_  
 _But all my days are twice as fair_  
 _If I could share_  
 _My days with you_

 _My nights are warmer than fire coals_  
 _Incense and stars and smoke bamboo_  
 _But nights were warm beyond compare_  
 _If I could share_  
 _My nights with you_

 _To dance in my dreams_  
 _To shine when I need the sun_  
 _With you_  
 _To hold me when dreams are done_

 _And oh..._  
 _My dearest love_  
 _If you will take my love_  
 _Then all my dreams are truly begun_

 _And time weaves ribbons of memory_  
 _To sweeten life when youth is through_  
 _But I would need no memories there_  
 _If I could share_  
 _My life with you_

Sam cut off the accompaniment before the second, upbeat section kicked in and raced down to the rink, merely sliding over to where Kurt was in the center.

"Sam. Um..."

"You're crying," Sam commented.

"You singing does that to me. But that's not important right now. You do realise that that song isn't a love song, don't you?"

Sam frowned. "Really? The lyrics are beautiful."

"They are," Kurt agreed, "and I do love that song and sometimes I pretend that it's romantic, but it's not. In the musical, Pippin sings this after his grandmother tells him to stop being so serious and to live while he can and he starts to have meaningless sex with lots of women. Out of context, though, it's lovely. I understand why you picked it."

Sam groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"You haven't seen the musical, Sam. I've only seen a bootleg of it. It's impossible to decipher the meanings just from the soundtrack, really. Thank you for that. You sounded magnificent, as always."

"I'm no you, but I try."

"You do more than try. You succeed. At everything, it seems. How did I manage to land myself such a perfect human being to love me?"

"Oh, please. Kurt, you can literally do everything and you look flawless doing it. I really lucked out."

"Compromise. We both lucked out because we're both amazing people."

Sam smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I can deal with that."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I DIDNT EVEN TIME THIS CHAPTER! It just happened that my update schedule told me to update this before Christmas and WHAT DO YOU KNOW it's two days before Christmas and here's a Christmas themed fluff piece to shove down your throats. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! not as long as 'Furt' but still.**

 **Songs:**

 _ **All I Want For Christmas Is You (OBVIOUSLY)-**_ **Mariah Carey**


	8. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Chapter 8- The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

* * *

Kurt looked towards his father and Carole as the McKinley Titans began their first play of the game. Burt was eyeing the field intensely for Finn, as was Carole. Kurt's eyes flickered from his ex-Cheerio friends to his friends and boyfriend sprinting across the field. He loved watching Sam play football but he didn't quite remember the rules from his days as a Titan. He only ever came out onto the field to kick the ball past the white tuning fork they called a goalpost. There was never any explanation given to Kurt about the actual rules of the game. Nobody bothered with him, not even Finn. He didn't mind now, though, because his boyfriend was currently killing it and tearing up the field. Burt's words, not Kurt's. Sometimes Kurt found it hard to keep track of where his blond beauty was as he darted in and out of the other players. The helmet didn't help matters, either. He was talking to Carole about the consequences of helmet hair when Puck scored yet another touchdown.

Kurt clapped his hands, cheering, sans any regret or embarrassment, for Sam and the rest of the team. The Cheerios were doing a great job of drumming up support, which shouldn't have been so hard considering they were attending a home game. As much as people loved the Titans, they were so used to them losing all of their games, which meant that fewer and fewer people started showing up to their events. The cheerleaders obviously had to, but sometimes Coach Sylvester would boycott the matches in order to show the football team how mediocre they were.

Kurt's heart bounded in his chest as Sam sprinted up the field (or was it down?) holding the ball. Nobody was even near him, not even enough to eat his dust, as Burt had commented dryly. There was not enough time left on the clock for Sam to score, Kurt thought, but apparently his boyfriend was quicker than he realised. His feet worked tirelessly to reach the pole as he took the ball across the line. The buzzer sounded not even a second later and Sam threw the ball down in triumph and ripped off his helmet.

Thank god, Kurt was thinking. The helmet was ruining his hair and Kurt could not be seen in public with somebody with messy hair. Even in private it was taxing.

"Kurt, look!" Burt nudged him, pointing to Sam.

Sam was pointing directly at him and even from a distance Kurt could see his wide, dorky grin beaming up at him. A lot of people turned to look at him and Kurt blushed lightly under the pressure of both the lights and the curious eyes gazing at him. If he and Sam weren't out to the entire school by now, that would have sealed the deal.

Sam raised both arms above his head and made a heart shape with his hands as Finn and Puck lifted him onto their shoulders. Kurt was so happy, both for Sam and their relationship. It was the strongest, most certain thing in his life. When all else failed, Sam would be there, steady as a rock and that was something that Kurt was incredibly grateful for. And Sam wasn't afraid to have unveiled it to the entire school. That alone was everything Kurt could have wanted in a high school relationship. And Sam had made the first move, something that showed immense confidence.

Kurt waited for Sam as he celebrated with the team in the locker room just out of sight in case one of the jocks emerged and found his presence too gay.

Sam looked displeased as he left, though his face soften when he saw and took his hand. "Hey, I'm sorry you've been waiting so long."

"I'd wait a million years if I meant I got to kiss you at the end of it," Kurt said, immediately wrinkling his nose at the cliché. "You look mad. Wait, your team did win right? I wasn't just mixing up the colours?"

Sam smiled genuinely. "No, we won. Though the jocks are still getting down on us for being in Glee and it's just exhausting. After everything they've done to you, it's just…too much. I can't believe they've been allowed to get away with things like this for two years. It's disgusting."

Kurt nodded. "Nobody should ever be allowed to treat another person how they treat us. But it's the world, I guess, and we'll have to suffer until it gets better."

Sam shook his head. "Not if something can be done about it."

"I've already been overruled more times than I care to admit. By everyone. It doesn't work."

"I suppose you're right. I just hate it. But Beiste kicked Karofsky off the team. There's a plus."

Kurt smiled. "I was wondering why he looked like he'd been slapped."

"Plus you were here cheering for me in the stands. I know how much you hate sports, so it means a lot that you showed up," Sam said.

"I'd go anywhere as long as you were there."

Sam grinned. "Are you writing a romance novel and just testing potential dialogue on me to see if it works?"

"Basically," Kurt chuckled. "Does it work?"

"Too well," Sam whispered and kissed him deeply while they had time to without the jocks or Kurt's parents around.

Burt had invited Sam over to spend the night after the game (as long as they knew that this time was not to be used for things to go down in the tent. Finn had pointed out that they wouldn't need a tent because they were inside) after getting permission from Sam's parents. Sam knew that his parents wouldn't have denied him a request so tame. He was still working on getting them to let him go to San Diego alone with Kurt for Comic-Con. He was sure that with time he could achieve this goal, but it was currently nothing but a work in progress. If Sam was being completely frank, which he was, he knew that he was going with Kurt anyway, no matter what his parents said about it. He could not pass up an opportunity that good, he couldn't do it to his comic book-loving heart.

* * *

Sam was sat in the Hummel-Hudson living room with Burt. Kurt had requested to make a light snack for everybody before bedtime and Carole insisted on helping him this time to learn his techniques. That left Burt looking at Sam like he needed to say something and, because he was Burt Hummel, he was going to say it.

"I never got the chance to thank you for what you did at the wedding. For Carole and I and for Kurt. You sang great and you made my kid happy, how can I fault that? I'm sure you were expecting a much different conversation based on these looks I've been giving you."

Sam let out the sigh of relief he hoped he wasn't holding. "Yes, sir. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, but for some reason I still wondered what you were about to say."

"You're a lot like Kurt then, I take it. He always does his best and expects the worst from every situation he puts himself into and that's not a necessarily a good thing. One day he's going to stop giving his best because of his expectations and it might be something that he really wants to do well at."

Sam smiled. "I can't imagine Kurt giving any less than one hundred percent in anything. He even has personalised ice skates."

Burt chuckled. "His mother got him some for his sixth birthday and he keeps buying them in bigger sizes once he grows out of them. He likes to have something that she started so that he can continue it like Elizabeth would have done."

"I think that's sweet," Sam commented.

Kurt chose that moment to walk back into the living room, hands on his hips. "I heard the word "sweet" and I can only assume you're talking about me. I hope there are no baby pictures around or else somebody's only allowed to eat vegetables for an entire month and his name happens to rhyme with mine. Yes, I'm looking at _you_ , Burt Hummel."

Burt held his hands up. "No baby pictures here! Just… _please_ no more broccoli Kurt. A man's gotta eat some real food once in a while, you know?

Kurt huffed. "Maybe we'll have steak one night this week as a reward for you eating your greens."

Sam laughed. "Is this like Freaky Friday role reversal or is this how it always is?"

Kurt shrugged. "He needs a proper diet and I'm the only one who can give it to him. I'm so glad you eat properly, Sam. Vegetables are important, especially after heart attacks."

Burt looked to Sam. "You eat vegetables?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah? I mean, I want to stay in the best shape I can and vegetables help."

"I need to go and find my gun…" Burt smirked.

Sam could only have wondered what exactly he had done.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know this chapter is the worst one out of the eight and so so short, but I have to confess something...**

 **I didn't like 2x11 in canon and I couldn't find ways to adapt it without making it not even seem like the episode. In canon, there was way too little Kurt and it focused mostly on the football team, Finn and Quinn for my liking. The songs were amazing though, but I couldn't find a way to incorporate them!**

 **BUT, here's a good piece of news. I do have something rather extravagant planned for 2x12, which as you all know is _Silly Love Songs_ , the Valentine's day episode. So here will be Kurt's first Valentine's with a boyfriend and no Blaine (although _When I Get You Alone_ makes me a little weak in the knees sometimes) to ruin it. There will be _plenty_ of Hevans, some Kurtana and a good old girls sleepover! Please come back to read that even though this chapter wasn't worth reading. **


	9. Silly Love Songs

Chapter 9- Silly Love Songs

* * *

Valentine's Day was fresh in the air at McKinley and both Kurt and Sam were fiercely excited for the holiday to ring around. Kurt especially. Sam had had a girlfriend for Valentine's Day once at his old school. It meant literally nothing, but he was still required to give her gifts and receive ones from here. Kurt had never had a significant other for Valentine's before so this was a complete new experience for him. He had some kind of idea of what to expect from Tina and Artie. Well, that wasn't totally true. Artie had failed in the biggest way the previous year by forgetting that Valentine's was supposed to be happening until lunchtime that day and then quickly scrambled to buy Tina an extra dessert and call it "Minimalist Valentine's."

By this point, most of the Glee Club was happily coupled up. Kurt and Sam. Tina and Mike. Brittany and Artie. Quinn and Puck (who had gotten back together in the most predictable turn of events since Marion Cotillard winning the Oscar, in Kurt's opinion). There were a few sensitive spots among the group: Rachel and Finn's recent breakup came to mind. Rachel had been furious that nobody had thought to tell her that Finn had actually slept with Santana, but Kurt made the point of telling her that everyone thought she had also slept with Jesse, so the information wasn't thought to be imperative.

Mercedes and Santana were especially glum around this time of year. The former longed for a date who would treat her as well as she treated herself and the latter wanted someone who was not currently available. Though she wouldn't say it out loud and would possibly kill him for pointing it out, Santana was in love with Brittany and wanted her. Brittany's relationship with Artie was by far the strangest thing to come out of their junior year, Kurt thought, and it was only a matter of time before Artie did something to implode it. His past experiences with Tina had set a precedent and Kurt was surprised that Artie hadn't done anything to mortally offend Brittany yet.

"I have one word for you guys," Mr. Schuester announced, drawing a heart around the four letter word he had scribbled in his childish scrawl on the whiteboard.

Brittany's hand shot up. "Is it love? Totally gonna graduate now!"

The group shared a laugh and Kurt slipped his hand into Sam's.

As Mr. Schuester announced that they were to be singing to their loved ones, everyone was buzzed and began talking with their significant others about song choices for duets. Kurt pursed his lips.

"I don't think we should duet," Kurt and Sam both chorused to each other. Santana noticed this and rolled her eyes at them.

Sam grinned. "I want to serenade you."

"I swear every week there's a new opportunity for you to serenade me. The wedding, Sectionals, Christmas, you're giving the other guys a hard time with your superior boyfriend skills."

Sam nodded. "Valentine's Day is the one thing that I know how to do very well. I watch my parents do it every year and its always so romantic. So that's why this year I've prepared a scavenger hunt."

Kurt pressed his lips together and smirked. "You know how much I love really hard puzzles!"

"I do. There'll be ten clues and the last one leads to our date location for the big day."

"This is so Leslie Knope of you. I'm proud."

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit. We usually say that you're Leslie and I'm Ben but that doesn't mean I can't plan extravagant surprises for you for national holidays."

"You two are sickening," Santana snapped from her position next to them.

Kurt stuck up a finger at her, earning a disapproving shake of the head from Mr. Schue, and he leaned into Sam. "I have one hell of a surprise for you."

Sam shivered and looked forward to whatever was in store for him.

* * *

Kurt found his first clue in his locker.

 _Promises, Promises, my kind of Promises._

After initially reading it, Kurt thought it was ridiculously vague and planned to scold Sam for his lack of clear description. And then Kurt thought about it some more.

So that was how he ended up in the auditorium, looking at the spot where Sam had gotten on one knee and a blast of fear had run through Kurt's body at the thought of his boyfriend proposing. He twiddled the promise ring around his finger and smiled, spotting the next note tucked nicely in the seat that Sam had sat in as Kurt explained his ideas for the wedding decorations to him.

He opened the next clue and groaned.

 _A place where a pack of mints might be stored._

He smirked, remembering exactly when they had talked about it. He headed backstage, into the adjacent room where the costumes and props were stored and scoured the place for Sam's golden shorts from Rocky Horror. Finding them in a heap, he unravelled the next clue.

Kurt was nine clues in when he saw it.

"Finn!" He yelled, marching right up to the stupid kissing booth.

Finn appraised him nervously. "Hey, Kurt. Uh, I didn't really plan on kissing my brother today. It was kinda…girls only."

"Whatever it is, it's repugnant. Do you know where all of these girls have been? Where their mouths have been? I have it on good authority that if you kissed every girl at this school, you'd also be kissing every boy at this school, including a particularly nasty spot on Jacob Ben Israel's body.

"Plus it's ridiculously degrading. You expect these women to line up and _pay_ to kiss you. Number one, that's prostitution in its mildest form, and number two you clearly don't think very highly of these women if you're commandeering them to get in a line and kiss you."

"I'm just trying to help raise money for Glee Club."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You clearly heard none of what I just said. Okay, I'm just going to ignore this whole thing and pretend I never saw it." He turned back to the girls he had pushed in front of. "None of you have any self-respect!"

He pushed past the booth, avoiding the eyes of the football team that lingered close by.

Things had gotten better after the football team's win with the help of the Glee Club. The performance had gone particularly well, even after the football players with two left feet had joined in. There seemed be an air of mutual acceptance in the air, especially after Kurt had teased the idea of him re-joining the football team, hence the Titans regaining the best kicker they had had in years. There were no more locker shoves, no slushy facials. They didn't particularly like seeing him and Sam hold hands in the halls, but they were passive about their disinterest, which in Kurt's eyes was a significant step up.

Kurt headed to the slushy station in the girl's bathroom, where he had cleaned Sam up after the blond's first facial. Sam had since made jokes about other types of facials he wanted to try for the first time, but Kurt would cover his ears and sing _Evita_ the drown out the noise.

He had to scour the vicinity for a while, but he finally found the clue taped to the underside of the sink they had sat at.

 _Saturday, 6:30PM, Breadstix_

Oh.

Kurt blinked a little too rapidly. They were going to Breadstix for their big date? Kurt knew it was bad, but he couldn't help but be a little bit disappointed. Sam had rented out an ice skating rink for him and planned a secret serenade at his father's wedding that even the wedding planned had no idea about. And then Valentine's Day, the one day of the year where Sam was _supposed_ to flower him in lovely dates and affection, he decided to take him to _Breadstix_? That didn't really add up to Sam's style.

That was when Kurt realised that there was probably something else going on. They _had_ had their first date there, after all. Maybe it was more than Kurt cracking it up to be. He decided to trust Sam's date planning abilities and hope that it all panned out in the end.

* * *

After Artie had serenaded Brittany with a jazzed-up rendition of _The Way You Look Tonight_ , it was Sam's turn to step up.

"Okay, so I've serenaded Kurt a grand total of three times now, all in very different locations and situations. But I realised that I've never done it in Glee Club. Our duet was the closest I had come to doing it. So when I thought about what I wanted the greatest love song in the world to say, it was pretty simple to come up with something after that."

Kurt had disagreed. Choosing a love song that expressed everything that he wanted to say to Sam was the hardest thing he had ever set out to do and that was including a one man production of _RENT_ that he had staged in his garage when he was seven.

"Anyway, Kurt, you know this is for you. I hope you enjoy it."

 **(Sam)**

 _Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

 _Come away with me on a bus_  
 _Come away where they can't tempt us_  
 _With their lies_

 _I want to walk with you_  
 _On a cloudy day_  
 _In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_  
 _So won't you try to come_

 _Come away with me and we'll kiss_  
 _On a mountaintop_  
 _Come away with me_  
 _And I'll never stop loving you_

 _And I want to wake up with the rain_  
 _Falling on a tin roof_  
 _While I'm safe there in your arms_  
 _So all I ask is for you_  
 _To come away with me in the night_  
 _Come away with me_

Kurt sat very still throughout the song, all thoughts of Breadstix washed from his mind. He was only focused on this boy in front of him, this wonderful boy who listened to him like nobody ever had and serenaded him with songs that he loved, that meant things to him. _Nobody_ knew that Kurt thought Norah Jones was sent from heaven to save vocalists from themselves. Not even Sam.

That just showed how much Sam knew him, how much Sam understood him, something that not a single person (not even Burt) had made an effort to do. Burt supported him in everything he did, but he usually left Kurt to it rather than taking an active interest in whatever it was that Kurt was doing.

The Glee Club applauded as Sam unhooked his guitar from around his neck and handed it off to Puck with a high-five, who performed a beautiful rendition of Joe Cocker's _You Are So Beautiful_ to Quinn, who sat with her eyes sparkling much like Kurt had.

"I'll always come away with you if you asked me to. That was beautiful. Thank you," Kurt said as soon as Sam got into his seat, drowning out the opening notes of Puck's song.

"I love you," Sam replied easily. They kissed chastely, turning their collective attention back to Puck as he sang.

The day after, it was Kurt's turn to sing.

He turned to face the club, hand on his hip as he always had done.

"Well, fellow Glee Clubbers, you all know that this is the first time I've ever sang directly to someone when they actually return my feelings, so I'm going to cut right to the chase. I never used to believe in valentines and chocolate hearts, but that was because I had never known romantic love for what it was.

"Celebrating love is something so joyous and profound that I consider myself extremely lucky to be able to express my feelings. This is for Sam."

Kurt settled in at the piano, Brad happily vacating the seat (the man secretly loved watching Kurt play). Kurt had decided to slow the song down, the rhythm fit his voice more perfectly.

 **(Kurt)**

 _If you were falling  
Then I would catch you  
You need a light  
I'd find a match_

 _Cause I love the way you say good morning_  
 _And you take me the way I am_

 _If you are chilly_  
 _Here, take my sweater_  
 _Your head is aching_  
 _I'll make it better_

 _Cause I love the way you call me baby_  
 _And you take me the way I am_

 _I'd buy you Rogaine_  
 _When you start losing all your hair_  
 _Sew on patches_  
 _To all you tear_

 _Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_  
 _And you take me the way I am_  
 _You take me the way I am_  
 _You take me the way I am_

Kurt realised as the applause died down that he was crying. He heard Santana snigger and he grinned at her, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Aww, Kurtie," Brittany cooed, running up to hug him.

The club laughed as Sam was glued to his seat. Tears sparkled in his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. Just taking in the moment.

Kurt returned to his seat and smiled, sniffling. "I really hope you liked that."

"You're amazing," Sam replied instead. "I'm so, so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," Kurt shot back, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sam's neck.

Mr. Schuester rubbed his hands together. "Artie, Sam, Puck, Kurt, amazing performances you guys. You guys are really in love, aren't you? It's really inspiring."

Santana snorted. "Maybe you'll finally tap Ms. Holliday."

"Santana," Mr. Schue said warningly. The club giggled as Santana stifled a laugh, trying to look seriously at Mr. Schue.

Kurt ignored them all and cuddled deeper into Sam, relishing the entire moment for what it was.

* * *

By the time Saturday even had rolled around, Rachel had sang three love songs to Finn, not even bothering to hide the recipient of her feelings from everyone else. Finn had watched, floored by sort of embarrassed before humiliating Rachel completely and stepping up after one of her songs and announcing how much money he had raised for the Glee Club. When Kurt heard that it was over $400, he gaped. Four hundred girls had kissed Finn over the space of a week and all had paid a dollar to do so.

"You should set up a kissing booth, sweetie," Kurt had said to Sam with a smirk. "Girls, boys, everyone would want to kiss you. And you could use the proceeds to buy me stuff."

"Kurt, you know I'd buy comic books," Sam had pouted while stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt had gotten a message from Sam saying that he would meet him there and that he had arranged for Burt to drive him to Breadstix before going on his Valentine's date with Carole. Kurt wondered briefly where Finn was, but realised it didn't matter too much. He had probably contracted some sort of disease from kissing all of those girls.

As Burt had pulled up to the restaurant, Kurt would have sworn that he had shot him a smirk, the briefest of looks that would have been missed by anybody else.

"Have fun, kiddo," Burt called as Kurt left the car, headed for the entrance. Before he got to the door, a waitress emerged next to him.

"Let me get that for you," she supplied helpfully and opened the door. She handed him a single rose and Kurt breathed deeply. _Oh Sam. What are you planning?"_

Breadstix was empty.

There was a single table that was set up, candle in the center.

"Hello?" Kurt called, not seeing anybody in sight.

As if on his cue, some deliciously familiar music started playing. At once, Kurt's heart was set alight. Kurt heard him before he saw him.

Sam.

 **(Sam)**

 _Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger  
You may see a stranger, across a crowded room  
And somehow you know, you'll know even then  
That somewhere you'll see him, again and again_

 _Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughin'_  
 _You may hear him laughin', across a crowded room_  
 _And night after night, as strange as it seems_  
 _The sound of his laughter, will sing in your dreams_

One by one, members of the New Directions started to appear, all handing a crying Kurt roses and winking at him.

 _Who can explain it? Who can tell you why?  
Fools give you reasons, wise men never try_

 _Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love_  
 _When you feel him call you, across a crowded room_  
 _Then fly to his side, and make him your own_  
 _For all through your life you, may dream all alone_

 _Once you have found him, never let him go_  
 _Once you have found him, never let him go!_

The music died and Sam stood in front of him, voice quieting in a beautiful diminuendo that Kurt hadn't thought Sam capable of performing as well as he had. Until now, of course.

The Glee Club and Breadstix employees applauded, as did Kurt. They kissed deeply before Sam pulled away.

"I know you were expecting something more, something better maybe, and you would deserve it, but it wouldn't be as intimate as this. I could've taken you somewhere expensive and wined and dined you, sure, but it wouldn't have felt right. This night and this love are ours and strangers looking on as we celebrate us, not understanding how special what we have is, would ruin the mood. I thought a Broadway standard would suffice, one of your favourites after all. I love you, Kurt, and this day just an excuse to tell you and show you that in a more extravagant way."

"I love you too. This was incredible, I had no idea."

"Oh my god, it was so hard to keep it from you. Since Sam told me I've been wanting to shout it at you or send you the details in a rambling email," Rachel blurted from behind Sam. Mercedes slapped her arm and she was silenced.

"You're amazing," Kurt smiled, "I'm usually so good with words, but I don't have any this time."

"Thank god," Santana mumbled.

"Nothing that can beat your song and your words. I just…I'm so lucky that you love me."

Sam shook his head. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

He kissed Kurt's lips gently and leaned in closer with every word.

"We. Were. Meant. To. Be."

* * *

Sam had forgotten all about Kurt's surprise for _him_. When he got home, reluctantly parting ways with Kurt at his house, he frowned when Kurt sent him an email. They never emailed.

 _From:_ Kurt Hummel

 _Subject:_ Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy ;)

Sam opened the attachment, stomach churning at the sight of the wink emoticon.

On his screen was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Kurt was wearing a leotard.

And the infamously mentioned ten inch heels.

At the same time.

Sam paused. Wait. It was a _video_.

He clicked play almost immediately, jamming his headphones into his laptop in case there was anything remotely sexual emerging on his screen.

Kurt was stood in full view, looking so hot.

Sam gaped as Kurt lifted his leg high into the air, holding it above his head. The other leg remained perfectly straight and Sam noticed that nothing was left to the imagination in this framing. He was rather impressed.

He had to physically fan himself by the time Kurt sunk down into the splits. A perfect elongated split that had Sam foaming at the mouth. As the short video ended, Sam grabbed his phone and bit his lip.

 _You're the fucking best, Kurt ;)_

The reply was instant.

 _Oh I know. ;) By the way, I still have that outfit lying around somewhere..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm fully aware that I'm the _worst_ for not updating this in literally 20 months, but I wasn't going to continue. Now I'm back at it and I have plans. The next two chapters, _Comeback_ and _BIOTA_ are going to unfortunately be filler. The reason being that I'm relatively sticking to canon, just with Kurt/Sam related changes and Kurt isn't even IN 2x13 and his storyline in 2x14 isn't really where I'm at with their relationship. I'll be writing things, but they'll be short. Chapter 12 is where it gets very interesting, diverging from canon while also remaining faithful. So, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes up for it!**


End file.
